Décharge Electrique
by chipie14
Summary: tous les sorciers ont eu un jour un initiateur,un initiateur?tu ne sais pas ce que c'est? COMPLETE snif...
1. Chapter 1

Note de l'auteur : ça me fait sacrément plaisir de m'appeler comme ça «auteur ! »Donc je rejoins la troupe et j'espère que ça va vous plaire, ça vient de mon esprit complètement tordu et pervers et j'en aie eu l'idée sous la douche alors que je bouffais du chocolat !

Disclaimer : comme toujours ça ne m'appartient pas, moi c'est juste l'histoire ultra nulle que j'ai pondue qui est à moi et tous les persos sont à cette égoïste incapable de les partager de Rowling !

Place à l'histoire ! ho la chuis toute chose 

Titre : Décharge Electrique

Résumé : Harry revient de l'été plus séduisant que jamais, mais quelle est sa surprise quand il découvre que celui que sera son mentor pendant sa puberté n'est d'autre que….

Chapitre un : Une putain de fille

Harry se réveilla ce matin là en entendant les cris surexcités d'une abominable petite chose qui fonçait droit sur la vitre de sa minuscule chambre du 04 Privet Drive.

Il se leva péniblement, saisi ses lunettes et se dirigea vers la fenêtre où l'abominable petite chose qui s'avéra être un hibou plus précisément coq continuait à vouloir entrer, mais se cognait, inévitablement contre la vitre sans se rendre compte qu'elle ne pourrait pas entrer.

Hedwige émit un hululement indigné semblant se révolter contre ce comportement qui déshonorait les hiboux quant à leur intelligence.

C'est l'esprit moins embrumé par le sommeil grâce aux nombreux bruits que Harry ouvrit la fenêtre.

S'en suivit alors une course pendant laquelle il rivalisa d'adresse avec les plus grands attrapeurs pour récupérer sa lettre, essoufflé et tout à fait réveillé, il déplia le morceau de parchemin :

Salut mon pote !

Ça va ? j'ai une excellente nouvelle pour toi, Dumbledore a donner l'autorisation à papa, tu viens au terrier aux environs de 10heures

J'ai hâte de te voir

Ron

P.S : le parchemin est un portoloin

Souriant à pleines dents, Harry vérifia l'heure : 08heures.

Oh putain… ce hibou l'avait réveillé fitchrement tôt !

Mais il lui restait au moins 02 bonnes heures pour prendre une douche et faire sa valise… et prévenir son oncle et sa tante…

Tous comptes faits, non, il sourit machiavéliquement, il ne les préviendrait pas !

Ce serait sa manière à lui de leur dire « bye bye ma **_chère famille_**, on ne se verra

plus »

En effet, ayant maintenant17 ans, ils avaient décidé, la famille Weasley et lui de l'héberger pendant un temps indéterminé, en attendant que Harry trouve un apart'.

Le golden boy se leva et entra dans la salle de bain.

Face au miroir, il se dévêtit lentement ; enleva ses larges «vêtements » puis s'observa.

- faut pas croire aux miracles se dit-il en soupirant de désespoir.

Devant lui se tenait une version on ne peut plus féminine du prince des Gryffondors de l'année dernière, ne lui demander pas ce qu'il s'est passé ni comment c'est arrivé, il ne saurait vous le dire.

Depuis le début de l'été ses cheveux avaient poussé, lui arrivant maintenant au milieu du dos, ça encore se répétait-il c'était supportable voire même acceptable !

Mais c'était sans compter le fait que ses hanches et son bassin s'étaient affiné, légèrement cambrés ET qu'à son plus grand dam il n'avait pas pris un seul centimètre

Je ressemble à une fille, je ressemble à une _putain_ de fille !

Soupirant pour la troisième fois en moins d'une heure, il se glissa sous le jet d'eau rapidement détendu par le bruit régulier

Dès qu'il atterrit dans le salon des Weasley, des cris de joies l'accueillirent et Harry se sentit happé par les bras de Molly Weasley

oh Harry mon choux qu'est ce que tu nous as manqué fit-elle en lui plaquant des gros bisous sonores sur les deux joues

voyons maman, arrête tu vas finir par l'étouffer dit Ron en riant

Il s'avança à son tour pour le serrer dans ses bras mais fut rapidement bloqué par la vue qui s'offrait à lui.

Mince Harry qu'est ce qui t'aie arrivé ? souffla-t-il

oui, je sais, je ressemble plus à une fille qu'autre chose Ron merci de me le faire remarquer, crois moi j'étais pas au courant répondit-il avec hargne

Non j'veux dire…tu es... vraiment.

magnifique et à faire tomber par terre, carrément mignon énumérèrent Fred et Georges mettant fin aux baffouillements de leur frère

Oui bon, mais c'est vrai quoi… il rougit puis continua, on fait monter ta valise Harry ?

Resté silencieux pendant l'échange, il acquiesça machinalement et suivit Ron en haut

Alors raconte-moi, tes moldus ont réagi comment quand tu leur à dit que tu partais à la fin de l'été quant ils sont venus te chercher à la gare ? Ron se jeta sur le lit et observa Harry qui lui s'assit en tailleur, il venait de finir de dîner

Bof ! Contents, on aurait dit que tante Pétunia avait reçu le prix du plus beau jardin et oncle Vernon du meilleur entrepreneur !

Ils éclatèrent de rire, Harry se coucha près de Ron jouant des coudes pour se faire de la place « hé vas dans ton lit d'abord ! » et s'endormit.

_Tada ! fini pour ce premier chapitre, je posterais la suite la semaine prochaine l'histoire est écrite jusqu'au chapitre 6 mais je ne les aie pas encore tapés _

_La fic contera 10 chapitres en tous les 4 premiers chapitres sont assez explicatifs et le 1 ier est carrément nul ! mais on rentre dans le vif du sujet à partir du 4 ième !_

_Siouplait cliquez en bas à gauche_

_Kisuuuuuuuuuuu !_


	2. Chapter 2

Note de l'auteur :

Disclaimer : comme d'hab' rien n'est à moi(quel gâchis !) Mais à l'auteur de H.P(pffffff !) °boude°

Maintenant place à l'histoire, mais je vous signale que ce chapitre est un peu chaud et ''slasheux'' bonne lecture

Titre : Décharge Electrique

Résumé : Harry revient de l'été plus séduisant que jamais, mais quelle est sa surprise quand il découvre que celui que sera son mentor pendant sa puberté n'est d'autre que….

Chapitre deux : tu ne sais pas ce que c'est ? (1)

Harry ouvrit un œil, bailla à s'en décrocher la mâchoire puis ouvrit le second œil, il se retrouva plongé dans un océan d'un bleu tendre.

-Bien dormi ?

Harry répondit à Ron par un nouveau bâillement et se cala plus confortablement contre son meilleur ami

Hé ! C'est vrai que tu m'as pris pour un coussin pendant toute la nuit mais faut pas en rajouter !

Sa menace échoua lamentablement quand Harry entremêla ses bras et jambes aux siens, il céda alors et se laissa aller à cette douce étreinte.

On était en fin d'été et depuis que Harry était arrivé plus féminin que jamais, Ron était troublé et pas que lui d'ailleurs car il avait surpris des bribes d'une conversation entre Fred et Georges dans laquelle apparaissaient fréquemment «beaux cheveux longs » ; « yeux verts envoûtants », «joli petit cul » ; « Grand lit » et autres encore.

Ron était plus troublé encore du fait que Harry avait décidé de dormir tous les soirs avec lui et semblait l'avoir désigné ''doudou numéro un''.

Donc chaque soir, il se retrouvait plaqué contre un corps chaud et terriblement désirable, pas qu'il était amoureux mais seulement attiré.

C'était un adolescent plein d'hormones et une bombe voulait dormir avec lui.

Mais il savait que ce n'était pas réciproque.

OH…….

Qu'est ce qu'il venait de penser déjà ? Pas réciproque ? Pas si sûr !

Parce qu'il sentait clairement quelque chose de dur contre sa hanche, là, il ouvrit brusquement les yeux.

Merde, c'est quoi ça ? S'écria Harry visiblement paniqué, montrant son entrejambe à Ron.

Ron l'observait, les yeux comme des soucoupes, ébahi.

_Tu ne sais pas ce que c'est ?_

Pourquoi t'as l'air si étonné ? C'est normal ? C'est la première fois que ça m'arrive alors… reprit Harry plus calmement se sentant rassuré que cela n'affecte pas plus que ça Ron mais aussi énervé d'ignorer quelque chose, encore un fois,

La première fois ? répétait Ron, éberlué

Bah oui, là harry commença clairement à être agacé, bon tu vas m'expliquer ce qu'il se passe ?

Eh bien… Harry, c'est une érection

Erection ? C'est un truc magique encore ?

Ron n'en revenait pas, il savait que son ami était vierge et innocent mais par Merlin, il n'aurait pas imaginé un instant que ce fût à ce point !

Non, pas magique, même les moldus. Enfin les mecs en général reprit-il, Ron lui expliqua alors toute l'histoire (ndt : les abeilles et les ptits oiseaux ! lol) et c'est riant devant un Harry tout penaud qu'il termina

mais ça ne me dit pas toujours pas comment je me débarrasse de ça hésita Harry

Oh, douche froide, répondit tout simplement Ron. Attends dit-il en voyant Harry se lever, je connais une manière beaucoup plus agréable de s'en débarrasser

dis toujours, Harry se retourna vers lui

Et si je te montrais ? murmura Ron sentant l'excitation monter en lui

Harry hocha la tête et observa la drôle de lueur dans des yeux en face de lui

Mais qu'est ce que ? Il voulut poursuivre ses protestations quand Ron retira son long tee-shirt et son boxer mais elles moururent dans sa gorge faisant place à un gémissement sourd.

Il n'avait jamais ressentit une telle chose, un plaisir tel qu'il en perdait la tête, quand Ron l'eût touché et commencer des vas et viens, entourant son sexe tendu et de plus en plus dur tout le reste s'effaça

Roonn gémit-il, ho oui Ron, plus vite

Mais il n'accéléra pas, observant Harry, ses yeux étaient clos, sa tête rejetée en arrière, sa bouche entrouverte d'où sortaient des cris de plaisir le rendait fou.

Combien de fois avait-il rêver cela ? Surtout après l'avoir surpris un matin prenant sa douche.

Il cessa tous mouvements et sourit en entendant le soupir de frustration de Harry

Pourquoi t'arrêtes ? Harry avait du mal à se focaliser sur quelque chose, cela avait été tellement bon.

Je t'avais dit que je te montrais seulement comment faire, après tu… commença Ron malicieusement

Non ! Cria Harry d'une voix aiguë, non…hummmm…je veux…. humm… toi il avait commencer à bouger de lui-même entre les doigts de Ron. tu… s'il te plaît… continu gémit-il

Continuer quoi Harry fit-il, taquin

Ça…ho oui ! Caresse-moi Ron !

Putain grogna Ron, avant de se jeter littéralement sur Harry

Il caressa avec une lenteur perverse les tétons roses qui pointaient puis saisi à nouveau son sexe dur, attentif à ses gémissements, il voulait que Harry ressente le plus de plaisir possible.

-wow haleta Harry, en s'allongeant sur le lit légèrement trempé c'était, wow

Ron rit et attira le gryffondor contre lui, une fine pellicule de sueur recouvrait leurs peaux.

Dès qu'ils se retrouvèrent enlacés, prenant soudain conscience de sa nudité Harry se leva brusquement, gêné et couru vers la salle de bain.

Ron surpris puis résigné remis son boxer et se coucha de tout son long, au retour d'harry, ils devraient parler.

Le garçon à la cicatrice réapparut après un temps pendant lequel Ron aurait pu refaire la décoration de sa chambre.

Ses yeux se posèrent sur la forme étendue sur le lit et il rougit fortement.

J'ai fini de me doucher, tu peux y aller murmura Harry, il évitait clairement le regard de l'autre.

Moi aussi j'ai adoré Harry et je le voulais depuis longtemps chuchota-t-il.

Je ne veux pas que tu sois gêné Harry, je me considérerais toujours ton meilleur ami.

Je ne veux pas que tu sois gêné Harry, on a pris notre pied c'est tant mieux ça nous rapproche.

Je ne veux pas que tu sois gêné Harry, je suis fière de t'avoir fait découvrir un des plaisirs de la vie.

Je ne veux pas que tu sois gêné Harry, j'aimerais que notre amitié se poursuive sans anicroches.

Il avait fixé tout au long de sa tirade, le plafond incliné de sa chambre aux couleurs des Canons de Chudley, à la fin il eut un sourire peiné mais qui semblait emplit d'espoir.

Ça ne nous engage à rien n'est ce pas ? dit Harry d'une petite voix

Bien sûr, même si maintenant que je t'ai touché je vais avoir du mal, ils se sourirent.

C'était… bon tu sais

Je sais je sais, dit Ron pensivement, j'ai toujours été un Dieu de sexe moi ! Harry lui envoya un coussin en pleine face.

On pourrait, disons… recommencer… de temps à autres ?

Ron sourit devant l'hésitation de son ami, lui donna un chaste baiser sur les lèvres et se dirigea à son tour vers la salle de bain, s'amusant de son rougissement.

Finalement j'ai mis les deux chapitres en même temps parce que le premier tout seul, franchement ça m'emballait pas !

gros bisous et à la prochaine


	3. tu ne sais pas ce que c'est 2

Note de l'auteur : vlà le nouveau chapitre et je remercie ceux qui ont reviewé et ceux qui ont lu tout court, c'est très sympa j'en aie eu que 4 mais je ne m'y attendais même pas.

Disclaimer : je crois que le disque commence à être rayé !

Je fais un gros bisou à Spirit, Nephria et Ishtar

Au fait Ishtar : oui c'est un Harry/Sevy !Pourquoi on dirait pas ? Lol ! Mais jte comprends, c'est un peu bizarre sur les bords, en fait j'adore les Harry/Ron, et je trouve qu'il y en a pas assez ! Et Harry j'ai une sale tendance à l'imaginer innocent comme ça, parfois même plus que ça alors…. Contente que tu trouves ça marrant

Pour les jumeaux harry ça va être dur parce que là il rentre déjà a Poudlard, mais si tu veux je fais un chapitre unique comme bonus à la fin de la fic, pour avoir des surprises Harry risque d'en avoir ! biz

**Décharge Electrique**

**Chapitre trois : tu ne sais pas ce que c'est ? (2**)

Harry ! Ron ! cria une voix féminine derrière eux 

Ils se retournèrent et virent arriver Hermione essoufflée.

ouf ! J'ai piqué un sprint ! Ça va vous ? oh mince Harry tu es absolument a-do-ra-ble

chacun son avis dit Ron en faisant un clin d'œil malicieux, Harry se tortilla

Hermione les considéra un instant, puis haussant les épaules leur indiqua un compartiment

Harry s'assit, son teint avoisinant les rouges pivoine contrastant violemment avec ses yeux verts 

Voyons Harry n'en fait pas toute une maladie, c'est vrai qu'ils ont un peu exagéré mais….

Exagéré ! S'écria Harry coupent Hermione, Seamus m'a pincé les fesses 'mione !

Ron rit puis dit avec un brin de sérieux »va falloir que je le surveille celui là ! »

Il s'assit à son tour, entourant de ses bras les épaules de la tomate vivante.

Hermione fronça les sourcils, ces deux là s'étaient diablement rapprochés durant l'été, elle leur fit savoir

oui, oui répondit distraitement Ron, on peut dire ça comme ça

Harry rougit encore plus ouvrit la bouche pour dire quelque chose mais fut arrêté par le bruit émit par le coulissement de la porte du compartiment

Drago Malefoy, dans toute sa splendide méchanceté ( ndt : Ne croyez pas que je l'aime pas c'est plutôt le contraire, j'adore ses réparties il est aussi langue de vipère que moi ! Il est trop beau, trop hot, enfin je m'égare là, juste pour dire que faut pas taper si dray a le mauvais rôle dans l'histoire c'est ma faute ! Si ?) Se tenait dans l'encadrement de la porte coulissante, cherchant comme tout le monde, le golden boy des yeux.

Alors c'est vrai ? Ce qui se raconte ? Il paraît que Potter est devenue une bombe mais moi tout ce que je vois c'est un vulgaire pétard !

Il posa ses yeux sur celui ci, d'un gris bleuté, il avait grandi pendant les vacances et devait avoir environ la même taille que Ron, ses muscles s'étaient développés et on devinait aisément le torse ferme sous ses robes( ndt : Vous m'en voulez toujours ?)

Il soupira excédé, »de toutes les façons comment j'ai pu imaginer chose pareille ! C'est bien de _Potter_ qu'on parle ! »

ça prouve une fois encore combien t'es con

Je t'emmerde Weasel, Potter tu devrais pas laisser ce tas d'ordures poser ses mains sur toi, qui plus est un tas d'ordures très idiot, qui t'insulte sans même le savoir !

Il fronça le nez comme s'il y avait une mauvaise odeur et sortit.

Avant qu'ils puissent commencer à se plaindre de ''la fouine dégoûtante'', un hibou tapota de sa patte la vitre, ayant trouvé un passage il se dirigea vers Hermione qui récupéra sa lettre.

Qui c'est mione ? s'enquit Ron

Oh mais attends tu vois bien que je ne l'aie même pas encore ouverte cette lettre !

Elle l'ouvrit puis faisant fit des demandes de l'hystérique aux cheveux roux se mit à lire.

Elle prit un teint rose bonbon qui attira encore plus la curiosité de Ron

-alors ? C'est ce Krum n'est ce pas ?

tiens ça faisait longtemps ça rigola-t-elle, Ron se renfrogna, elle ajouta »non, c'est mon initiateur »

Ton…initiateur ? Ron avait perdu les couleurs de son visage, Harry se posait des questions

c'est quoi un… commença-t-il

TON INITIATEUR ? Hurla le roux

Oui, mais je ne vois pas pourquoi tu t'énerve !

POURQUOI JE M'ENERVE ? MAIS JE SUIS TRES CALME MOI

Oui, j'ai un initiateur et ça fait maintenant un an Ron, t'en a bien eu un aussi Ron ? Et en plus tu as ton bras autour de Harry depuis le début du trajet !

Oui, oui, mais…il s'assit en boudant, cherchant visiblement un moyen de la contredire.

Moi c'est normal mione, je suis un mec, mais toi…t'es une fille !

C'est normal d'avoir les bras autour d'harry parce que t'es un mec ?

Non…mais qu'est ce que tu racontes ? Bafouilla-t-il, je veux dire que c'est normal pour nous d'avoir un initiateur !

Tu veux dire que ce n'est pas normal pour une fille d'avoir un initiateur ou que tu ne savais pas que les filles avaient un initiateur ou que t'avais oublié que j'étais une fille Ron ? Insista-t-elle

Ron semblait avoir décider de rester muet comme une carpe, il se cala contre le siège, un peu plus serré contre Harry qui essayait d'en placer une, sans succès, saisissant l'opportunité du silence, il demanda timidement

Heu…c'est quoi un initiateur ?

Tu ne sais pas ce que c'est ? hermione était surprise

Ho oui ! j'avais oublié de te dire, Harry est innocent mais un point que tu ne puisses imagine, et toi, il s'adressait maintenant à Harry, j'aurais du t'en parler l'autre fois, enfin c'est compréhensible je pensais à autre chose, mais c'est vrai que tu ne dois pas avoir d'initiateur vu que c'était la première fois que…

il se tut brusquement et jeta un regard en biais à Hermione

Mais continue, c'était la première fois que… ho ! Elle se tut elle aussi et rougit

je me disais qu'il devait y avoir un truc pas clair entre vous, elle eût sa confirmation quand Harry gigota, évitant son regard

M'enfin bon…si c'était la première fois que Harry…hum…il ne tardera pas à trouver un initiateur Ron, tu le sais n'est ce pas ? Donc vous ne pourrez continuer à faire…heu…ce que vous faites

PUTAIN C'EST QUOI UN INITIATEUR ?

Sa voix avait sûrement porté dans tout le train mais il s'en foutait royalement, il détestait ne pas savoir, surtout quand ça le concernait(ndt : 'pas le seul)

- eh bien Harry, tous les sorciers ont eu un jour un initiateur, c'est une personne, homme ou femme qui t'épaule et te guide dès tes premières manifestations

- sexuelles

jusqu'à ce que tu sois assez renseigné théoriquement et pratiquement et qu'il juge que tu peux toi-même avoir une vie

sexuelle

Ron, bien qu'il n'ait seulement que ce mot là à dire il semblait s'amuser follement

En somme Harry c'est une personne qui t'apprend comment baiser !

Ron !

Bein quoi c'est ça non ? Et je suis sûr qu'il n'a rien compris de tout ton charabia intellectuel, puis se tournant vers Harry, il ajouta

Elle a raison et j'aurais bien voulu me charger de ton éducation mais s'il n'y a pas eu de décharge électrique…

Cela veut dire que Ron ne t'est pas destiné Harry,

Dommage soupira-t-il parce que tu es absolument exquis, tu devrais essayer mione il est…

Ron ! Le coupa Harry le visage atteignant le vermillon, il se tourna vers Hermione »une décharge électrique ? »

Oui, quand il y a contact entre ton initiateur et toi, enfin quand il y aura contact, c'est comme cela que tu sauras qui c'est

Et les votre c'était qui ?

Hermione rougit et Ron grogna

c'est assez gênant Harry, en fait y a pas idée de poser une telle question parce que ça peu vraiment être _n'importe qui_

Même Dumbledore ! Ron était presque mort de rire tandis que Harry et Hermione prirent une teinte verdâtre,

Mais je pensais que l'amour était une chose naturelle et ne s'apprends pas ? Et puis si on ne veut pas de son initiateur dit Harry _dumbledore _sans commentaire !

non, une fois la décharge passée, il y a comme un surplus de…

d'excitation, de désir, d'envie de s'envoyer en l'air avec

merci Ron, donc ce surplus te pousse vers cette personne et la pression est tellement forte, c'est terrible…elle termina sa phrase en murmurant

C'est fou ce que ça peut être jouissif de connaître quelque chose que miss-je-sais-tout ne puisse maîtriser !

Il reçut un coup sur la nuque et leur conversation fut interrompue par l'annonce de l'arrivée à Poudlard.


	4. l'horreur ça existe?

Ndt : salut tout le monde bizarre qui vient lire une fic pareille ! Me revoilà avec un nouveau chapitre qui a été très dur à taper ! (Paresse quand tu nous tiens !)

Dsl vraiment comme les rars sont interdites et que j'ai pas envie de me la jouer miss-je-m'en-tape-complètement-du-règlement !je dit merci beaucoup joyeuses fêtes avec un ENORME retard et bonne année ! Et puis pour ceux qui voulaient savoir les initiateurs de Ron et Hermione les paris sont lancés ! Voyons qui va trouvé un simple indice, c'est une personne du même sexe qu'eux !je vous attends ! Ayez de l'imagination.

--------------------------Titre : Décharge Electrique-----------------------------------

_Au faite Ishtar ton cadeau Harry/Fred/Georges est en deux parties celle-là c'est celle assez sexualesque !(ne me demande pas où je vais chercher ça) et celle qui viendra la semaine prochaine sera beaucoup plus amoutaresque (mdr)_

-------------------------Chapitre quatre : l'horreur ça existe ?------------------------

Harry commençait à trouver cela très drôle maintenant, tous les yeux avaient été braqués sur lui durant tout le repas même à la table des professeurs, les Griffondors étaient ravis de l'avoir dans leur maison, les Pouffsoufles commandaient déjà des boites de chocolat et des fleurs pour le lendemain, les Serdaigles réfléchissaient à propos de la meilleur tactique pour le séduire et les Serpentards échafaudaient des plans vicieux pour l'avoir dans leur lit dans les plus brefs délais mais curieusement ceux-ci se virent très vite rabrouer par leur chef.

« Celui que je surprend à baver sur Potter ou seulement à penser à essayer de le toucher… »

Il tourna son regard vers celui qu'il voulait, oui il le voulait et ce qu'un Malefoy veut il l'obtient !

H« « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « S

Harry souffla bruyamment avant de se glisser dans le lit de Ron « ch'avais pas que la distance de ton lit au mien était si grande, t'en a mis du temps !

Ils se réveillèrent enlacés et Harry se leva le premier filant dans la salle de bain

Premier cours : Potions

Et merde ! Il était content d'être rentré à la maison, mais non ! Il fallait que ce satané Rogue à la noix gâche tout, car il était sûr, il gâcherait tout comme toujours.

En descendant à la grande salle il rencontra Peeves qui lui lança un « Harryette Potter ».

C'est en maugréant contre 'ces foutus esprits capables de parler' que Harry s'assit à la table du petit déjeuner

-non Harry tu t'assois là ! Lui dit Seamus en montrant la place à côté de lui, devant un amoncellement de fleurs, lettres et paquets

-c'est pour…moi tout ça ?

-en effet ! Je te l'avais dit ryry, il semblerait que bon nombre aient craqué s'exclama Hermione

-qui ne craquerait pas ?

Seamus et Ron avaient parlé en même temps, l'un regarda son ami avec amusement, l'autre, foudroya du regard son condisciple

-ce tas de…choses est destiné à qui ?

C''était dit d'une voix tellement traînante que ça aurait pu rendre folle de rage une tortue

-en quoi ça t'intéresse petit gosse de riche !

-venant de ta part weasel je prends ça comme un compliment mais il est vrai qu'on pourrait acheter une maison dix fois mieux que la tienne rien qu'avec un bouton de ma chemise de nuit !

Il se pencha légèrement vers le brun « je pourrais te donner beaucoup plus _Harry » _il se lécha les lèvres, l'autre déglutit puis Drago ajouta

-vous avez compris j'espère parce qu'idiot que vous êtes … personne ne touche à Potter

Il se retourna pour s'en aller mais s'arrêta brusquement « au fait…vous trouverez Macmillan accroché à la tour d'astronomie et le nain chantant qu'il voulait envoyer aussi »

Harry était figé et plus choqué encore

-je rêve n'est-ce- pas ? Dites moi que je rêve

-bein non mon chéri, même Malefoy a craqué ! Reste plus que Rogue

Aux mots d'Hermione on ne comptait plus les visages dégoûtés et d'autres amusés

Harry se dit qu'il fallait mieux qu'il aille vomir plutôt que de se demander si tout ce grand n'importe quoi n'était que songe.

H » » » » » » » » » » » » » » » » » » » » » » » » » » » » » » » » » » »S

Potter ! Moins dix points pour Gryffondor !

Potter ! Au lieu de vous êtes transformé en fille vous auriez pu devenir plus intelligent !

Potter vous êtes aussi idiot que Longdubat sinon plus ! Il va finir par être jaloux

Ça avait commencé comme ça et petit à petit à chaque remarque Harry semblait perdre un morceau de son calme.

Rogue l'insultait et déclanchait des rires du côté des Serpentards, ses camarades eux, étaient peinés et révoltés.

« On dirait que je lui ai manqué cet été »

Harry avait soufflé cette phrase mais le rire émit par Ron les trahit

Potter moins vingt points !

-c'est Ron qui vient de rire professeur ! Pourquoi c'est Harry que vous punissez ?

Granger moins dix points !

Et ça continua ainsi jusqu'à ce que le maître des Potions s'approchant du chaudron de Ron et Harry vu leur potion ratée, il murmura un sort d'évaporation et

-Potter aussi nul en potion que votre père, vous seriez mieux à jouer à la poupée avec lui, il était comme vous, une sale pédale !

Harry avait poussé un cri de fureur, donné un coup de poings sur la table et l'avait repoussé avec force cognant son professeur.

Ses traits étaient tordus par la rage et ses yeux lançaient des éclairs.

-VOUS N'ETES QU'UN PUTAIN DE CONNARD AIGRIS AUX CHEVEUX GRAS ROGUE !

La classe muette et choquée autant par les paroles du professeur à l'élève que celle de l'élève au professeur les observait, Harry haletant se retenait de se jeter sur Rogue furieux et celui-ci qui souriait narquoisement.

Il avait tellement attendu ce moment qu'il en était presque jouissif de prononcer les mots qui lui brûlaient la gorge à chaque fois qu'il voyait Harry.

« Retenue Potter ! »

« « « « « « « « « « « « « HS » » » » » » » » » » » » » » » » »

Il frottait, il frottait, frottait, frottait, re-frottait mais cette tâche ne semblait pas vouloir sen aller, agacé, il laissa tomber et se dirigea vers un autre bureau.

-Potter il ne me semble pas que celui-ci soit propre

Harry répondit excédé

-professeur si vos yeux n'avaient pas été cachés pas vos si beaux cheveux vous auriez peut-être vu que j'ai frotté ce bureau plus qu'il ne le faut, mais la tâche ne semble pas vouloir partir comme-ci elle avait été protégée par un sort !

Le professeur se leva et se dirigea vers l'élève

-ne jouez pas au plus fin avec moi Potter ! Vous regretterez cette insolence !

-oui, c'est vrai' toutes mes excuses monsieur, je voulais dire, si vos yeux si beaux n'avaient pas été cachés par vos cheveux _si gras_

-il suffit Potter !

Rogue leva ma main et lui asséna une gifle.

C'était bizarre, au lieu de l'habituelle douleur il avait ressentit comme un frisson et avait sursauté, c'était d'autant plus bizarre que Rogue lui aussi avait sursauté, très bizarre…

Attendez ! Revenons en arrière, un frisson ?sursauté ?

Ha ! Voilà ce qui était bizarre ça ressemblait à quelque chose qu'on ressent quand nos doigts vont malencontreusement toucher une source de courant…

HO MON DIEU !

Il leva les yeux et croisa ceux de son professeur…tous aussi horrifiés que les siens

HO MON DIEU !

« « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « «

_Voilà c'est fini, à la semaine prochaine ! et j'attends vos charmantes réactions_

_Spirit j'espère que cette fois-ci j'ai pu différencier le dialogue de la narration, je vais aller voir sur le site ce que ça donne_

_Gros bisous et bonne année à tous ! _


	5. Pourquoi lui!

Disclaimer : blabla bla bla……J.K. Rowling blablabla

Note de l'auteur : gros merci et gros bisous à tous et toutes je suis très très contente et j'ai hurlé de joie quand j'ai vu tous ces reviews ça fait vachement plaisir à un auteur de voir que le nombre augmente vite et je vais essayé de répondre directement dans les boites d'ici la semaine prochaine. Kiss

-----------------------------titre : Décharge Electrique---------------------------------

« « « « « « « « « « « « « «Chapitre cinq : Pourquoi lui ! » » » » » » » » » » » »

-dehors Potter ! Sortez immédiatement !vous…

Il n'attendit même pas la suite des mots du maître des potions pour se ruer dehors.

---------------------------------------------Pov Harry--------------------------------------

Non, non, non ça ne pouvait pas être vrai! Non !

C'était un rêve n'est-ce pas ? Oui, il avait l'impression de flotter, comme sur un nuage, un nuage d'horreur certes, mais un nuage tout de même !

Ce qui n'était pas négligeable ! Qui avait l'impression de flotter tout en courant ? Les fantômes, les détraqueurs…quoique, eux ils glissent non ? Ça lui rappelait qu'il avait envie de chocolat depuis la veille…

Son cerveau semblait mettre tout en œuvre pour évoquer le moindre sujet afin de lui éviter la plus petite réflexion sur CE sujet.

-ouch !

Jugeant qu'une pichenette sur la joue ne suffirait pas pour le réveiller, il avait foncé sur un mur et s'était cogné tête la première.

Résultat : il avait gagné un énorme mal de crâne que la désagréable impression de réalité amplifiait.

Désespéré, il s'assit à même le sol dans le couloir menant à la tour de Gryffondor et laissa ses pensées vagabonder.

Pourquoi était-ce à lui qu'arrivaient toujours des choses pareilles ?

A peine avait-il trouvé un semblant de calme que sa vie se trouvait chamboulée à nouveau, n'aurait-il jamais une existence normale ?

Ses yeux s'humidifièrent et il enfouit sa tête entre ses bras croisés sur ses genoux repliés contre lui.

Un frisson lui parcouru l'échine, _un surplus d'excitation_ ; il semblerait que le charme aie commencé à opérer, déjà…

Il se dégoûtait, comment pouvait-il éprouver du désir pour son professeur qui plus est un homme qu'il haïssait? Et il savait que c'était réciproque.

---------------------------------------Fin du pov----------------------

C'est en cachant tant bien que mal son entrejambe qui formait maintenant une bosse et les frissons qui le parcouraient qu'il se dirigea vers sa salle commune.

Il saisit Ron par le collet, interrompant sa discution, pour l'entraîner dans le dortoir.

-j'ai envie de toi siffla Harry

Il plaqua son corps contre celui de son amant lui arrachant un gémissement.

Celui-ci ne se le fit pas dire deux fois et poussa le brun sur le lit le plus proche.

-----------------------------------pov Rogue-------------------------------------------

Espèce de petit merdeux ! Le destin semblait avoir décider de lui faire payer il ne savait quoi en s'acharnant ainsi sur lui ; ou alors c'était James Potter qui continuait à le faire chier à travers son fils et ce malgré la mort !

Comment allait-il gérer cela ? Parce qu'il était clair qu'il était l'initiateur du morveux.

Il étouffa un gémissement plaintif.

Merlin ! Il sentait déjà le trop plein de désir.

Devra-t-il coucher avec le garçon ?

Pas qu'il était contre cela, mais c'était quand même Potter !

Putain de famille ! Potter père et fils semblaient s'être donné le mot pour lui pourrir la moindre petite parcelle de son existence pourtant déjà bien misérable.

_« Penses plutôt à la moindre petite parcelle de sa peau si dorée que tu pourras toucher, caresser, lécher, suce »r _

« Toi la conscience tu la fermes ! »

Cependant il ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser qu'il était bien tombé, Potter était carrément bandant et il avait failli –quand il l'avait vu lors de la cérémonie et noté le plaisant changement de son physique- s'étrangler ou alors étrangler Weasley lorsque celui-ci avait passé ses bras autour de ses épaules.

« Mais qu'est ce que je raconte moi ? »

« Il te faut quelqu'un de beau, fougueux, sensuel, le mieux qu'il puisse y avoir et Potter est le mieux qu'il puisse y avoir, la décharge la désigné comme tien et personne d'autre ne doit le toucher »

« Je croyais t'avoir dit de la fermer ? Mais je dois avouer que tu as raison, Potter est sexy ; il est mien, personne ne le touchera ! À part moi.

--------------------------------------fin du pov---------------------------------------

-Potter suivez- moi !

Rogue avait crié cela et toute la salle commune les regardait avec des yeux ronds.

Le garçon aux yeux verts se leva à contre cœur et suivit les robes noires tourbillonnantes.

Il se sentit comme aimanté et ne pu s'empêcher d'observer la nuque pratiquement cachée de son professeur par ses longs cheveux, son dos qu'il imaginait musclé.

Ses yeux descendirent sur le fessier en mouvement, sa gorge s'assécha et il pesta conte ces « foutues robes de sorciers qui l'empêchaient de mater Severus »

Mater ? Severus ? Depuis quand pensait –il que son professeur était craquant ? Depuis quand pensait-il à son professeur en tant que Séverus et non maître des potions aux cheveux huileux ?

Il remarqua que ses pieds l'avaient mener jusqu'aux cachots dans une pièce qui semblait appartenir au directeur des Serpentards.

La salle était chaleureuse, un feu brûlait dans la cheminée, une table entourée de fauteuils apparemment confortables croulait sous les copies parsemées de rouge, une corbeille de fruit et un pichet de jus de citrouille.

Des tableaux représentant divers personnages pendaient aux murs.

Ses yeux embrassaient la pièce avec émerveillement et finirent par tomber dans ceux de l'autre homme.

Harry déglutit, tout d'un coup il avait chaud, la sensation revint, une délicieuse impression d'être désiré avec passion, ses jambes se mirent en marche toutes seules et il se retrouva bientôt en face de son professeur.

Ho Merlin ! Jamais au grand jamais il n'avait autant eu de plaisir à échanger un baiser, des ondes électriques parcouraient son corps avec délice ; il gémit fortement, si ce simple contact lui procurait un tel plaisir comment serait le reste ? Il frémit d'anticipation ?

Tout, tout de leurs mains qui s'entrelaçaient, leurs corps pressés l'un contre l'autre, à leurs langues qui se mêlaient semblaient dégager de l'électricité.

Quand Rogue se mit à se frotter contre lui, mettant en contact leurs érections, le plaisir fut si intense qu'il en revint à la réalité.

Harry le repoussa avec force et le regarda avec colère, le directeur des Serpentards, surpris, le regarda à son tour, toutes traces de désir et de plaisir l'avaient déserté ?

-que m'avez-vous fait ! Quel sort m'avez-vous jeté ? Ça ne vous suffit pas de me ridiculisé devant les autres vous voulez en plus m'attaquer en privé ? dit-il

-écoute-moi Harry

-je ne vous aie pas permis de… commença Harry

-très bien Potter, mais sachez que nous sommes dans le même pétrin, je n'ai pas décider d'être votre initiateur, je…

-donc ce que vous voulez dire c'est que l'on va devoir coucher ensemble n'est-ce pas ? Harry s'énervait de plus en plus

-je sais que je vous excite Potter, vous me désirez tenta le professeur

-vous aussi Rogue ! Et vous m'avez insulté moi et ma famille « pédale » vous vous en souvenez ?

Le brun perdait patience mais ce fut Rogue qui explosa

-Potter sachez faire la part des choses, les données ont changé ! Mais apparemment vous n'êtes pas assez intelligent et mature pour vous en rendre compte !

Sa langue avait fourché et il le regretta aussitôt

-c'est parfait professeur !mais je vous apprend quelque chose, _moi_ au moins j'ai_ quelqu'un _pour partager mon lit mais_ vous,_ je pense que vous allez passer beaucoup de temps à préparer des potions calmantes pour vos douleurs aux poignets ! Et vous savez ce qu'elle vous dit la pédale ? Elle vous emmerde !

Il sortit de la salle laissant un Rogue furieux.

-allez Roon viens, j'en peux plus

Harry était allongé, jambes écartées complètement nu sur le lit de Ron, il se léchait sensuellement les lèvres.

Le roux était plus qu'emballé mais intrigué.

Ces derniers temps il se retrouvait souvent dans cette position, maintenant c'était au réveil, le soir après les cours, et Harry était particulièrement dur après ceux de potions.

Il se demandait même s'ils n'allaient pas finir par vraiment coucher ensemble, il est vrai qu'ils avaient tout fait sauf la pénétration.

Un gémissement le tira de ses pensées, Harry avait saisi un de ses tétons et le faisait rouler entre ses doigts.

Ron se déshabilla à la vitesse grand V.

-ho ouiii Harryyy

Il avait jouit dans la bouche de son amant et le renversa sous lui pour lui rendre la pareille.

Même s'il gémissait, Harry ne se sentait pas aussi complet que ce fameux soir avec son professeur, il plongea ses mains dans la chevelure rousse et soupira agacé, ce qu'il voulait c'était des cheveux noirs corbeaux, des cheveux si gras qu'il éprouverait un plaisir infini à les laver dans un bain moussant avec des fraises et de la chantilly comme seul accompagnement.

-Harry ?dit Ron interloqué,

L'érection avait disparue comme elle était venue, et il ne sentait pas ce goût qu'il avait appris à apprécier dans sa bouche.

Harry fondit en larmes, il savait qu'il ne serait plus rien sans contacts avec _Severus_

Ron le prit dans ses bras et lui chuchota des paroles de réconfort,

-je l'ai trouvé Ron, je l'ai trouvé, sanglota Harry

-qui ? Qui as-tu trouvé mon ange ? demanda le roux

-mon initiateur

Et voilà ! Je crois que c'est le chapitre le plus long que j'ai fait ! C'est une horreur à taper vous pouvez pas savoir ! Merci encore d'avoir lu bonne année et gros bisous.


	6. écoute tonton Ron

Note de l'auteur : salut la compagnie me revoilà avec un new chapter ! Je sais que je devais le mettre vendredi dernier mais l'écran de mon ordi refuse de s'allumer et la connexion sensée être adsl ne l'est pas du tout ! Alors suis obligée de me contenter d'un cyber c'est la galère pour moi, il est situé un peu loin de chez moi ! Mais tout va bien, gros bisous et bonne lecture !

Disclaimer : le disque devient légèrement rayé là non ?

** Titre:Décharge Electrique**

** Chapitre six : Ecoute tonton Ron**

_Bon là bon nombre d'entre vous vont être déçus mais je voyais pas vraiment la réaction de Ron négative, vu son initiateur à lui…notre…chérie (chuis sadique hein ! le « e » c'est fait exprès et je crois que sa en dit long sur son comportement avec Ron ! heurrkk) quant à Hermione le sien c'est Tom vous savez le barman du chaudron baveur aux dents un peu pourries chauve et bossu qu'on voit dans HP3 !_

* * *

-ton…initiateur ? Balbutia Ron

Il sentait son univers s'écrouler, ses derniers mois avaient été plus que féeriques aux côtés de Harry, le fait aidant était qu'ils se connaissaient déjà très bien et que leur amitié accentuait leur rapprochement, le rouquin savait qu'il pourrait aisément tomber amoureux du brun, si heureux qu'il était au près de son meilleur ami et amant.

Non, futur ex-amant pensa-t-il avec amertume, bien qu'ils n'aient rien fait de très pousser Harry était un sacré bon coup et particulièrement calin.

Il n'avait donc pas immédiatement envie de savoir qui allait lui prendre sa place.

-hum, donc je suppose que nous deux c'est terminé reprit-il, refusant de voir la vérité en face, mais le silence d'Harry lui répondit avec une cruauté et une clarté oppressante.

-je…je suis…tellement désolé Ron murmura Harry, « j'aurais vraiment voulu, mais on…je ne peux pas, _je n'y arrive pas_

Le plus grand l'observa et s'insulta, son ami ressemblait à un enfant perdu et lui ne regardait que son nombril !

S'il l'aimait, il devrait l'aider, le laisser partir, car si la découverte de son initiateur le mettait dans un tel état alors il devait être tombé sur une personne pour le moins très inattendue, cela lui rappela son propre cas et aussi qu'il ne savait toujours pas qui c'était.

-hem, heu je peux au mois savoir qui ? Commença-t-il mais il s'arrêta quand Harry refondit en larmes.

-je n'en peux plus Ron, je n'en peux plus, pourquoi lui ?

« Je n'en peux plus » Ron sourit tristement, quand il pensa que le brun avait prononcé ces mêmes mots des minutes plus tôt, c'était fou ce que les mots peuvent changer de signification selon le ton du locuteur, «lui ! » c'était donc un garçon ou du moins un homme(ndt :nooon tu crois !) , mais ça c'était prévisible.

Il prit Harry dans ses bras et le serra contre lui, celui-ci s'accrocha à lui comme à une bouée de sauvetage.

La sensation du corps de Ron était le seul rempart contre la noirceur et le désespoir qui menaçaient de l'engloutir.

Il le détestait mais était aussi irrésistiblement attiré vers lui, son corps voulait être dompté mais son esprit exécrait.

-chut ! Mon amour, ne t'inquiète pas, je serais là pour toi ; mais si tu ressens tout cela, ça ne peut être qu'une personne que tu détestes.

Il fut frappé par un éclair de lucidité, ça ne pouvait pas être Malefoy, trop jeune…

-Rogue ?c'est ce putain de prof de po…aie !

Harry avait involontairement enfoncé ses ongles dans la peau du cou de Ron quand il avait entendu l'insulte.

-c'est lui n'est ce pas ? Chuchota-il

C'était plus une affirmation qu'autre chose, il n'en doutait plus, la douleur cuisante sous son menton ne le confirmait que trop bien.

L'infortuné lui répondit par de douloureux sanglots et Ron appuya sur les épaules du plus frêle pour le couché sur le lit, ils s'allongèrent, toujours enlacés sans plus de commentaires, sachant qu'il n'y avait rien d'autre à dire.

Harry se sentait si bien dans les bras de son ami, il se demandait pourquoi alors avait-il l'impression de tromper de son professeur ? Pourquoi ne pouvait-il pas rester là au chaud, aimé pour toujours ? Pourquoi la vie était si compliquée et simple à la fois ?

Il soupira tristement, ses sanglots s'estompant lentement et se pelotonna encore plus dans son nid.

L'obscurité de la pièce chantait leurs états d'âmes, le désespoir, l'angoisse.

L'un, angoissé par la perspective du futur.

L'autre, par son bonheur devenu passé.

* * *

Ils s'éveillèrent en même temps, dans le noir total chacun écoutant la respiration de l'autre.

Mais le silence fut brisé par la voix hésitante de Ron

-tu sais Harry, fuir ses responsabilités ne servira à rien, tu devrais voir Rogue autre qu'un bâtard graisseux, si vous êtes destinés alors tu ne pourras pas te dérober souffla-t-il

-pourquoi pas ? ça fait un mois que je le fait ça m'a pas tué ! s'exclama Harry

-un mois ! Fit Ron incrédule, j'avoue que je suis impressionné…

-pourquoi ? Redemanda Harry, avec de la volonté on y arrive, je ne vois pas pourquoi tu dis que…

Ron pouvait très bien imaginer les yeux de l'autre écarquillés de curiosité dans le noir.

-tout simplement parce que…après deux semaines sans contact avec l'initiateur, le charme prend possession de l'esprit et oblige à commencer des rapports avec lui, sinon on devient fou répondit-il.

« Mais tu sais, l'initiation en tant que telle est toujours la meilleure expérience sexuelle de toute une vie, donc je te conseilles d'aller le voir et d'en profiter, mais ce dont je suis sûr, c'est que tu ne le détesteras plus et je ne pourrais plus l'insulter devant toi ! »

Ils rirent puis se levèrent, il était l'heure du dîner.

-au fait Ron, ça a du être terrible avec toi pour que tu sois si compréhensif avec moi,

Ron le coupa d'un raclement de gorge et lui dit d'une petite voix en rougissant « le mien c'était Rusard »

Le brun ouvrit la bouche pour dire quelque chose mais fut glacé par le regard noir en face de lui.

Il se contenta donc de regarder le roux avec des yeux pétillants d'amusement et son esprit plein de moqueries potentielles, son moral était remonté d'une flèche à présent !

Cependant Harry était plus qu'abasourdit par les paroles de son meilleur ami, il savait que celui-ci détestait le maître des potions et pourtant il le poussait dans ses bras, bon il comprenait mieux maintenant mais c'était quand même surprenant.

Mais dans tous les cas, il devrait parler à Rogue, non Severus se corrigea-t-il, après tout, Ron avait peut-être raison.

Qu'avait-il à perdre ?

_

* * *

Bon la l'auteur doit me remercier parce que j'ai rendu un des ces idiots personnages une maturité infinie !_

_Au prochain chapitre, Rogue discute avec sa 'foutue conscience' donc place à notre Sevy chéri ! hum Ishtar, ton cadeau s'appelle 'ne jamais frapper aux portes ou si' catégorie Harry/Fred/Georges, siouplait aller voir ma nouvelle fic, ça s'appelle 'le temps qu'il faudra' et c'est une Harry /Neville, 5 ans après Poudlard, dites-moi ce que vous en penser, elle est pas longue juste 2 chp. Merci d'avance. _


	7. foutue conscience!

Note : bonjour à tous, je pète la forme ces temps ci et j'espère que c'est pareil pour vous !je vous préviens que ce chapitre est loin d'être mon préféré, j'ai essayé de l'arranger comme je peux mais si je reçois moins de 5 petits mots de votre part ( pitiééé faites pas çaaaa !) je vais juste verser quelque centaines de petites larmes de désespoir mais je vous en voudrait pas croyez moi, bonne lecture si c'est possible,il est pas très long .

Disclaimer : le disque devient légèrement rayé là non ?

* * *

**Chapitre sept: foutue conscience !**

-Je déteste ce gamin !

Pourquoi de tous les morveux qui errent à Poudlard ce soit celui qui aie le nez qui coule que ce Merlin sûrement sénile et saoul aie choisi pour lui ?

'Peut-être parce que à part l'écoulement nasal, quelque chose de plus appétissant coule d'un fort bel engin appartenant à ce « morveux »'

-Attends tu parle du sperme là ? Par tous les Saints ! Et tu ne vas donc jamais te taire ?

'Non ! Je continuerai à te faire partager mon si agréable avis 'Severus renifla' jusqu'à ce que tu admettes que…'

-Mais j'avais admis ! Et c'était apparemment une mauvaise idée vu que le gosse est venu me rappeler à quel point il pouvait être puérile, buté et insolent.

'Mais il le compense bien non ?'

Sénile Merlin ! Oui, il le compense très bien ! Et de quelle manière… Le membre dur aux proportions plus qu'alléchantes qu'il avait sentit sur le sien la fois dernière hantait toujours ses souvenirs et était un de ses personnages préférés lors de ses Travaux Pratiques (ndt : TP pour les habitués ! lol)

Le garçon avait été bénit par les dieux !

Cependant, la façon dont celui-ci s'était exprimé ne lui plaisait que très peu.

'Avoue que l'a un peu chercher ! Il faut être vraiment très peu futé pour insulter quelqu'un qu'on veut dans son lit ! Je ne me souviens pas non plus d'un quelconque fichier nerveux disant que Harry Potter était maso. Tu sais ce qu'on dit : remuer sept fois la langue dans la bouche avant de parler ! Quoique tu l'as fait non ? Sans mauvais jeux de mots…'

Si une conscience pouvait être moqueuse, le brun était certain que la sienne pourrait même se rouler par terre de rire en cet instant.

Pfff ! L'état dans lequel l'étal dans lequel l'avait mit le gamin…

Et le plus humiliant c'est qu'il avait eu raison.

'C'est l'heure d'ajouter les cheveux de Doxys à la potion calmante Severus'

Pfff !

'Je t'ai connu moins fuyard Severus'

-Fuyard ? Ouais bon… C'est vrai que l'évidence est là : Harry Potter, un garçon plus qu'idiot, binoclard fils de mon ennemi d'enfance est désigné pour être mon initié, pourquoi j'hésite ?

'Je vais plutôt de présenter ma version : Harry Potter, un garçon plus que bandant, prodige sur un balais t'est offert sur un lit aux draps d'argent, pourquoi t'hésite ?

-Saloperie ! T'es sensée être ma conscience toi ! Tu dois tout savoir ! Ce qui veut dire ne pas me poser de problème et de questions, mais non ! Tu t'en fiche, tu m'oblige à réfléchir, à cause de toi je vais réfléchir ! ( ndt : lol, réplique piquée à Chandler dans Friends, je l'adore celle là !)

Le gosse est trop bandant pour son propre bien, pour mon propre bien !

'Pourquoi paniques-tu si tu sais que c'est juste sexuel ?'

-Qu'est ce que tu veux insinuer ?

'Oh mais rien, je suis les faits c'est tout !'

-Oui c'est ça suis bien les faits mais je te prierai de te garder de les interpréter !

'Désolé mais je suis plus rapide que toi, je sais déjà ce qui adviendra, je suis omniprésente, l'alpha et l'oméga, prends la pilule bleue et tu verras la réalité'

-heu ?

'Hum, laisse tomber, alors tu réponds ?

-hem, comme tu le sais les Serpentards sont vils mais ultra conservateur quand il s'agit de leurs intérêts… Mais pourquoi tu me poses ces questions d'abord ? Tu es sensée savoir tout ça, alpha et oméga !

'Oui mais quand on est la conscience d'un tel con c'est pas évident, je dois me diriger toute seule vers le chemin de la connaissance et de la lucidité ! « Soupir tragique », donc ce que tu veux dire c'est que tu as peur de te brûler les ailes !'

-peur ? Si tu continu à dire de tels absurdités je te déconnecte compris ?

Me brûler les ailes ! Non mais tu rigoles ? C'est plutôt lui qui vas y laisser des plumes, le cœur des adolescents est tellement enclin à l'amour…donc à la douleur et à la décadence.

'Qui est-ce qui a parler d'amour ?'

Severus perdait patience

'Et puis je ne suis pas d'accord, Harry a mois de chance de se faire mal parce qu'il a déjà quelqu'un, hoo tu vois tu deviens furieux !'

Le maître des potions avait grincé des dents le plus discrètement possible, mais comment le caché à son esprit. ?

-furieux ? Mais pas du tout, où vas-tu chercher ça ?

* * *

-ce putain de Weasley commence à me taper sur les nerfs ! Qu'est ce qu'il a à le toucher de cette façon ? Devant tout le monde sans aucune pudeur, il a osé lui poser les mains sur les épaules ! Qu'il arrête même de le regarder !

'Hem'

-t'es encore là toi ?

'Où voulais-tu que j'aille ?

-n'importe où l'important est que tu me fiches la paix et que tu sois loin d'ici

'Ca va être dur ça !'

Il eut ensuite un petit silence pendant lequel le professeur bénit sa bonne étoile et trouva Merlin plus qu'enchanteur.

'Alors comme ça c'est « ton Harry » ?'

Severus blémit et décida finalement que son étoile était pourrie et que Merlin n'était qu'un vulgaire nain de jardin.

Il se racla la gorge

-ai-je dit cela ?

'Mot pour mot colocataire, contente que tu te rende compte de ton amour pour le « gamin » ou du moins de ton un peu plus que de l'attirance, tu appelles ça comme tu veux !'

Ses yeux s'ouvrirent en grand, mortifié, il enfouit son visage dans ses mains.

Foutue conscience qui lui faisait comprendre des choses qu'il aurait préféré ignorer ! Foutu gamin ! Foutue vie !

« Pfff ! Dans quel merdier me suis-je encore fourré ? »

* * *

Mon petit bébé grandit ! Tous comptes faits je le trouve très bien ce chapitre, mieux que l'original dans mon cahier en tous cas, je vous dit salut et à bientôt pour mon chapitre préféré ! Enfin ! 


	8. Encore interrompus!

Note : j'ai été agréablement surprise du nombre de reviews reçus, c'est vraiment très exaltant ! J'espère seulement que vous nous aimerez toujours autant, moi et ma fic après la lecture ce chapitre ! Bonne lecture à tous.

**Titre: Décharge Electrique**

**Chapitre huit : Encore interrompus ! **

-tu sais, si tu continue à fixer la porte comme ça elle risque d'exploser ! Lança Ron.

-ou plutôt, jette un accio à ton amoureux comme ça tu es sûr qu'il va apparaître maintenant renchérit Neville.

Harry rougit et plongea son regard dans son assiette où débordaient frites et côtelettes de veau.

Cela faisait 45 minutes déjà qu'ils étaient attablés et Severus n'avait pas montré le moindre petit millimètre de cheveux gras.

Par dépit, il avait d'abord écouté le brouhaha habituel des élèves, observé de le ciel étoilé de la grande salle, la table des professeurs où manifestement tout le monde était présent sauf la personne qu'il cherchait, puis son intérêt alla finalement vers la porte pour ne plus la lâcher.

Il leva la tête pour regarder encore une fois et laissa échapper un soupir à fendre l'âme.

-par Morgane Harry si tu tiens tant que ça à le voir vas-y ! Grogna Ron

Pour toutes réponses, le survivant planta rageusement au bout de sa fourchette, cinq malheureuses frites et les fourra dans sa bouche.

-pourquoi il est si nerveux ?

-de qui vous parlez ?

Mais Neville et Seamus virent leurs questions être lamentablement ignorées.

Harry gémit d'impatience « il n'a toujours pas montré le bout de son nez »

Ron ne pu retenir un rire « de toutes façons, si t'en vois le bout ça voudra pas dire qu'il est presque arrivé ! »

Ses cheveux se retrouvèrent aussitôt colorés d'un joli rose bonbon, créant des rires.

Les cheveux roses voulurent répliquer mais l'instigateur de la coloration ne lui prêtait aucune attention.

L'homme de ses pensées venait de faire son entrée dans la salle, regardant droit devant lui.

Il ne fit même pas semblant de lui jeter un regard quand il s'assit à sa place, pourtant située bien en face de celle d'Harry.

Il lui avait fallut plusieurs heures pour décider s'il allait oui ou non descendre dîner.

Il y aurait certainement Potter et Weasley et cette vision lui couperait définitivement l'envie d'avaler quoi que ce soit, surtout qu'il n'avait pas un très appétit.

'Tout le monde sait où se situe la plus grosse partie de ta faim'

Faisant fit de sa conscience, il s'installa confortablement dans un fauteuil moelleux en face du feu quand des gargouillis se firent entendre.

Foutue potions calmantes qui ne calment pas la faim !

Il n'était pas homme à revenir sur ses décisions concernant les autres, surtout quand c'était suite à un mauvais comportement, bon il avait fait une petite entorse au règlement pour le gamin mais il ne fallait pas que ça devienne une habitude.

Il ne pouvait donc pas appeler les elfes de maison ici maintenant qu'il leur en avait interdit l'accès.

Eh bien soit ! Il avait fait son choix !

Il se cala dans le divan.

Son estomac émit de nouveaux gargouillis.

Il jura.

Lorsqu'il arriva à la grande salle, c'est en pestant qu'il franchit ses portes.

Maudissant ces élèves trop bruyants, il se dirigea vers la table des professeurs, regardant obstinément devant lui.

Il sentait plus qu'il ne voyait le regard brûlant qui suivait chacun de ses mouvements, depuis son entrée.

Refusant catégoriquement de lever la tête vers lui, il en était sûr, ça ne pouvait être que lui, il découpait méthodiquement ses côtes de veau et ses frites, si bien qu'il n'en restait maintenant que quelque chose qui semblait être le cousin germain d'un pot pourri.

Mais tout à coup, les bruits cessèrent et une lumière en face de lui attira son, attention.

Il leva les yeux et rencontra une forêt dans laquelle se lisait clairement le désir.

Obéissant à une force inconnue, il se mit debout et se dirigea dehors.

Du coin de l'œil, il vit l'autre faire de même.

Il ne savait pas ce qui se passait, ne ce qui se passerait, mais les frissons qui le parcouraient devaient en être les signes et les prémices.

Bordel ! Il évite délibérément mon regard ou quoi ?

Harry fixait intensément le visage de Severus au point que ses yeux auraient pu à eux seuls, faire brûler ses cheveux, ou dans son cas, l'obliger à venir l'embrasser passionnément et lui faire l'amour jusqu'à qu'il en oublie son nom.

A peine avait-il pensé cela que la tête de son professeur se leva brusquement et il tomba dans un puit noir.

Aussi bizarre que cela puisse paraître, il n'entendait plus rien se ce n'était la douce quiétude, bientôt suivie d'un désir brûlant qui l'envahirent.

Il ne remarqua que très vaguement le fait qu'il aie renversé son jus de citrouille sur Ron en se mettant sur ses pieds.

Il se mit alors à marcher, suivant l'homme à travers les couloirs.

Dans leur béatitude, aucun ne remarquait les regards pleins de curiosité et d'incompréhension les suivre.

Dès qu'ils eurent franchit la porte des appartements du maître des potions, celui-ci attira langoureusement Harry à lui et reprit là où ils s'étaient arrêté la fois dernière.

_Encore cette électricité, ces frissons, ce bien être._

Harry s'agrippa aux fesses de Severus qui gémit fortement.

_Cette chaleur délicieusement insupportable._

Le directeur des Serpentards se rapprocha encore plus et approfondit le baiser.

_C'était trop, mais pas assez._

Sa langue entra par la bouche entrouverte et caressa pour inviter l'autre à commencer une danse, leurs érections se frottaient à travers leurs vêtements créant des sensations étourdissantes.

_Trop bon pour en avoir assez, mais aussi pour en vouloir encore plus._

-sev'…je t'en prie haleta Harry.

Severus déposa plusieurs baisers papillons, le faisant frémir puis suçota la peau sensible du cou de son amant.

-plus…j'en veux plus…Déshabille-moi gémit le gryffondor.

Le plus grand était de plus en plus émoustillé par ces paroles mais aussi surpris, la timidité s'était évanouie ainsi que toutes traces d'animosité et de doutes.

Il considéra un moment le requête d'Harry puis décida qu'un peu de sadisme serait la bienvenue.

Le plus jeune frissonna quand une langue taquine vint frôler son oreille très vite remplacée par un souffle haletant.

Severus l'adossa au bureau et glissa ses mains sous son pull, flattant ses hanches et ses reins, remontant langoureusement vers le haut.

Il pinça un bout de chair durci tandis qu'il caressait l'autre.

Pour Harry qui gémissait sans retenue, c'était une douce torture.

Finalement, il vit s'agenouiller devant lui, son tortionnaire et avec une lenteur affolante descendre son pantalon et son boxer.

Quand il regarda les yeux noirs contempler sa virilité, il trembla d'impatience.

Le maître des potions parcourut d'un souffle la chair tendue et d'un toucher aérien en effleura le bout.

Il sourit quand il entendit un cri étouffé au dessus de sa tête.

Avec la même agilité qu'avec ses potions, il engloutit le membre dur.

Harry ne pu retenir un cri et se cambra, murmurant des paroles à peine audibles.

Son corps n'était plus que plaisir et frissons, il baissa les yeux et vit son professeur aller et venir sur lui.

Mais au moment où il allait atteindre les cimes du plaisir, un bruit sourd de récipient qui tombe, un juron, des pas de course et le claquement d'une porte se firent toue à tour entendre.

Le propriétaire des lieux se leva rapidement, les sens en alerte et alla à la poursuite de l'intrus, hélas, il revint quelques minutes plus tard, bredouille.

Le teint aussi blême qu'Harry, il capta le regard de celui-ci, peut-être même plus paniqué que le sien.

-il semblerait qu'on soit dans une merde profonde murmura-t-il.

_Vous m'aimez toujours autant ? _

_Je sais pas pourquoi mais je pense que la réponses est non !_

_Lol_

_Toutes façons si vous me tuez qui va écrire la suite hein ?_

_Ça c'était mon chapitre le plus long je crois, et aussi mon préféré, j'espère que vous avez apprécié._

_En tout cas je remercie beaucoup tout ceux qui lisent et ceux qui me laissent des reviews._

_Kisu._

_Ps: Le petit bouton là à gauche, m'aiderait sûrement à finir le chapitre onze parce que là j'avoue que je sèche un peu._


	9. Problèmes?

Disclaimer : rien n'est à moi sauf l'histoire !

Titre : Décharge Electrique

Chapitre neuf : Problèmes ?

Merlin ! Sainte barbe de Merlin ! Sainte moustache de Merlin !

Il avait imaginé tout_, tout_, sauf cela !

Dire qu'il avait tout simplement voulu faire un détour avant de se rendre à son dortoir !

Certes, ni la vue ni les bruits ne l'avaient ragoûté mais il se posait des questions sur ce qu'il allait faire d'une information aussi cruciale et vitale que la liaison d'un professeur et d'un élève.

Pire encore ! Comment allaient traiter les autres avec la nouvelle d'Harry Potter et Severus Rogue fricotant allègrement dans les appartements de ce dernier ?

Parce qu'il était évident qu'il allait le raconter !

Il n'en avait pas l'air mais il nourrissait une tendre affection pour les commérages en tous genres, du moment qu'il n'y était pas impliqué.

Alors pour l'amour du ragot, il fallait que cette incroyable découverte soit rendue publique, Potter et Rogue !

_Potter ? _Il s'arrêta un instant, puis sourit avec avidité

Le petit brun était devenu affreusement sexy, il fallait l'avouer et il ne s'en cachait absolument pas, bien au contraire…

Se remettant à marcher, il se plongea encore plus dans ses pensées laissant ses pieds le guider vers son dortoir.

Il voulait le survivant, tout le monde le savait, il avait été patient et il se voyait largement récompensé à présent, non seulement il pourrait tirer son coup, très bon il en était sûr, mais en plus il tenait un moyen infaillible de faire chanter l'un ou l'autre.

D'abord Potter pour coucher avec lui et ensuite son professeur pour obtenir tous les extras possible, auxquels il n'avait pas eu accès.

Bénissant finalement Merlin et toute sa pilosité, il prononça le mot de passe et entra dans sa salle commune.

Harry et Séverus n'avaient pipé mot depuis le retour de celui-ci, ils se regardaient simplement paraissant converser en silence

_Qui était-ce ?_

_Qui avait vu quoi ?_

_Qui avait entendu quoi ?_

_Qui allait raconter quoi ?_

_Et puis, peut-être que ce qui est tellement idiot qu'il penserait sûrement que c'était le bruit du bouillonnement d'une potion, ne sait-on jamais ? Il y'en a bien qui sifflent alors que peut-être que d'autres peuvent gémir et haleter…_

-peut-être que ce n'est pas un « qui » mais un « quoi » murmura Harry

-tu sais Harry, ça peut bien être un « que, où, dont » dit Severus en souriant amusé (ndt : vive la grammaire !)

Rogue sourire ? Et ce n'était pas un rictus ironique pour une fois mais un vrai sourire.

Harry était agréablement surpris.

L'ambiance se détendit un instant pour redevenir à trancher à la hache.

-quand tu parles de « quoi » tu fais allusion aux elfes de maison n'est-ce pas ? reprit-il

-oui, peut-être que le « clac » qu'on a entendu ne provenait pas de la porte mais du transplanage d'un elfe répondit le plus jeune.

-j'aurais aimé, comma ça on aurait été sûr que ça ne s'ébruiterait pas mais l'accès de ma chambre leur est interdite affirma-t-il

-pour…

-potion renversée coupa Rogue

Harry soupira puis dit « On est pas sortit de l'auberge »

-je dirais même que nous n'avons même pas passé le pas de la chambre !

Harry rougit fortement en entendant « nous » et « chambre » placés dans la même phrase.

Le Serpentard sourit, il se rapprocha de l'autre et le prit dans ses bras.

-ne sois pas gêné voyons, je croyais que c'était réglé et puis on ne peut faire autrement. Chuchota-t-il

Ils se délectaient tous les deux des ondes électriques qui les parcouraient.

Harry souffla et enfouit son visage dans le cou de son professeur.

-je ne veux pas que vous soyez forcé à faire quoi que ce soit, je sais très bien que l'on n'efface pas des années de haine d'une simple électrocution.

-chut !

L'adulte fit stopper les marmonnements de son élève en caressant son dos de mouvements circulaires.

-arrête de raconte n'importe quoi et puis cesse de me vouvoyer d'accord ? Tu ne me force à rien et le seul problème qui doit nous titiller est le fait que je soie professeur et toi élève, mais ça n'a pas d'importance car il s'agit ici d'un très vieux sortilège, un cas particulier, nous n'enfreignons donc aucune règle.

Harry ancra ses yeux dans ceux noirs et rapprocha timidement son visage.

Severus rit puis prit son menton, s'arrêtant à quelques millimètres des lèvres rouges en face de lui.

Harry grogna, agacé et captura les lèvres humides.

Ils frémirent tous deux de volupté.

Le maître des potions rompit avec regret le baiser.

-écoute, tant que nous ne savons pas qui c'est il vaut mieux ne pas se voir, je m'occupe de tout.

Le survivant refusa d'obtempérer

-mais peut-être que c'est un elfe désobéissant insista-t-il

-ça t'arrive de réfléchir avant de parler répliqua l'homme, il reçut une pichenette sur la joue.

-non, ce n'est pas possible, qui oserait désobéir à l'homme le plus craint de Poudlard ?

-on dirait que tu te plais en cette image mais en faite tu es juste un vampire version nounours !

-hein ? Le vampire version nounours était particulièrement choqué par ce surnom ridicule

-j'avoue que c'est plus pratique, comme ça on vient pas me déranger dit-il en reprenant ses esprits, mais avec la punition que j'ai donné au renverseur de potion je ne pense pas que d'autres aient été assez fou pour prendre le risque.

Le brun aux yeux verts grimaça, ne voulant pas plus de détails.

-très bien ; mais comment vas-tu faire pour démasquer le masqué ? demanda-t-il

-oh, occlumencie répondit-il ne prenant pas en compte les formules bizarres de son amant.

-mais tu n'a pas le droit s'exclama celui-ci

-je sais fit-il en regardant ses ongles

Harry secoua la tête puis se souvint d'un truc très important qu'il avait prévu de faire, une question existentielle à poser à l'homme en face de lui.

-sev'?

-oui ? Il se redressa, intrigué par la soudaine gravité du brun.

-j'ai quelque chose d'une extrême importance à te demander, il faudra que tu me dise la vérité

-je t'écoute, qu'il y a-t-il ? S'inquiéta le professeur

-bon ! Je me lance, il prit un profond souffle « Est-ce que tu sais par hasard ce que c'est qu'un shampoing ? »

_Nouveau chapitre pas très long avec un retard d'une semaine, désolé mais la semaine derrière on s'est fait battre en finale de la can alors j'étais trop trop déprimée parce que je me suis fait criée dessus tout bonnement parce que j'arrêtais pas de me marrer… non mais !_

_En fait cest surtout parce qu'on a perdu la première fois que je regarde un match de foot en entier ! donc chui miss poisse._

_En plus le chp était pas tapé_

_Mais je demande un ENORME PARDON POUR NE PAS AVOIR REPONDU AUX REVIEWS ? JE SUIS DESOLE MA DISQUETTE OU IL YA LES REPONSES DES DEUX DERNIERS CHP EST BOUSILLEE ALORS PROMIS JE REPONDRAI AUX PROCHAINS._

_Le prochain chp est beaucoup plus long et on saura qui les a surpris_

_Gros bisous à tous_


	10. Un plan parfait!

Disclaimer : Rien est à moi sauf la merveilleuse histoire

Note de l'auteur : R.D.V en fin de chapitre !

« « « « « « « « « « « « « Titre : Décharge Electrique » » » » » » » » » » » » » » »

« « « « « « « « « « « « « Chapitre dix : Un plan parfait ! » » » » » » » » » » » » »

Le lendemain les nouveaux amants avaient des états d'âme complètement différents et opposés bien que leur source soit commune.

Harry Potter paraissait anxieux et apeuré tandis que Severus Rogue lui, était on ne peut plus sûr et maître de lui-même, de toutes façon, s'il y avait quelconque sentiment à maîtriser ce matin là ça n'aurait été que son grand calme intérieur seulement troublé par une faim de loup et le besoin heureusement réduit d'avoir son initié près de lui.

Severus Rogue était certain que tout se passerait bien, il s'en irait tranquillement remplir son estomac puis se dirigerait à son premier cours, premières années, Gryffondor et Poufsouffle à martyriser, à effrayer, à faire pleurer.

Il adorait cela, classé cinquième dans son top dix après manger, avoir des potions compliquées à faire, baiser, emmerder Potter.

Quoiqu'il lui fallait revoir son classement à présent.

Severus Rogue, aussi joyeux qu'il puisse l'être, aussi souriant que ses mâchoires serrées le lui permettaient, sortit de son lit et prit sa douche en élaborant de monstrueux plans pleins de poils de nez arrachés un à un pour convaincre la personne qui les avait surpris d'oublier ce qu'elle avait vu.

Il se sécha et s'apprêtait à sortir de ses cachots quand on frappa à sa porte.

« C'est peut-être Harry » Se dit-il, personne n'était en effet assez fou à part Dumbledore pour se présenter devant ses appartements, surtout de si bon matin.

« Foutu gosse maintenant il va se croire tout permis sous prétexte qu'il a beau cul »

Cependant il s'imaginait déjà les choses qu'il lui ferait une fois la porte ouverte.

Passablement excité, il tourna la poignée.

Un éclair de déception traversa ses yeux noirs pour être remplacé par la surprise.

Ce changement ne passa pas inaperçu aux yeux de son visiteur.

-Eh bien monsieur Malfoy qu'est ce qui vous amène de si bon matin ? Murmura Rogue en souriant

Son exaspération pourtant facilement perceptible amusait Draco.

-Vous avez l'air déçu professeur, susurra-t-il, vous attendiez peut-être quelqu'un ?

-Bien sûr que non répondit celui-ci, je m'apprêtais à monter à la grande salle, on discutera en chemin.

Il fit un pas vers la sortie mais le blond s'avança, lui bloquant le passage.

-En fait parrain, j'avais pensé qu'il serait mieux pour vous, que nous discutions dans vos appartements dit-il.

-Très bien Draco acquiesça le brun.

Il l'invita à s'asseoir « Soyez bref, j'ai un cours à donner dans moins d'une heure ».

L'héritier des Malfoy se racla la gorge et planta ses yeux dans ceux de son interlocuteur.

L'adulte fut déstabilisé par cette audace, il ouvrit la bouche pour sermonner gentiment son poulain mais celui-ci se mit à parler :

-Vous vous souvenez professeur, vous m'avez assuré que je pouvais venir vous voir ici, à toutes heures, sans prévenir ?

Sans attendre de réponse il poursuivit

-C'est ainsi que j'ai pris la liberté et l'habitude d'utiliser votre cheminée pour mes affaires quand bon me semble, souvent juste avant le couve feu, sans jamais vous déranger ou vous interrompre dans vos activités.

Le maître des potions blêmit, non mais quel idiot !

Il aurait pu éviter une telle situation, mais il n'avait aucunement soupçonné _cet_ _élève là _

En fouillant dans son esprit, il su que Draco voulait lui faire du chantage et comptait citer le nom de son père le nombre de fois qu'il faudrait pour le convaincre.

Il vit sa baguette du coin de l'œil et pensa un inntant à un bon _oubliette_ , mais les effets de ce sort avaient été annulé dans l'enceinte de l'établissement, mesure de protection de plus pour les élèves.

Il considéra l'idée de mettre le jeune Malfoy à la porte et d'en assumer les conséquences, entre autre le fait que tous sauront ce qu'il se passe entre Potter et lui ; réflexion faite, il n'en avait aucune envie.

Il leva les yeux pour voir si le garçon en face de lui était sérieux.

Celui-ci souriait narquoisement sachant que la partie était gagnée, ça n'avait guère pris de temps.

Désespéré, l'homme le plus craint de tout Poudlard fit ce qui lui restait en tête : il commença à faire des compromis avec un élève, puis pour obtenir le silence, se mit clairement à supplier.

« « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « HS » » » » » » » » » » » » » » » » » » »

Pour Draco, c'était un jour à marquer d'une pierre blanche, la première fois que le sombre maître des potions s'abaissait à ce point.

Une fois de plus, la peur de son père, et du mage noir se révélait être la plus forte.

Pourtant, avant, Severus Rogue ne craignait pas les punitions.

Mais ce n'était pas plus mal, Draco faisait maintenant une liste des choses qu'il voulait afin de le dire à Rogue.

Il ne lui restait qu'à trouver Potter et il serait comblé.

Mais il doutait que ses arguments fassent mouche rapidement.

Le Gryffondor était coriace, cela n'en rajoutait que plus de piquant et rendait la chose plus grisante encore.

Draco savourerait alors son trophée.

Et une fois avoir sauté le survivant, autant de fois qu'il le voudrait et faire faire les besognes les plus humiliantes à son parrain ; il rendrait la nouvelle publique.

Son plan était parfait.

« « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « HS » » » » » » » » » » » » » » » » »

On en était déjà en plein milieu de l'après midi et Harry n'avait aucune nouvelle de son professeur, les potions non plus ne faisaient pas partie de son programme du jour.

Longeant le bord du lac pour se permettre de réfléchir, il entendit le « plouf » d'un caillou tombant dans l'eau juste devant lui.

Il se retourna pour manifester son désaccord à l'empêcheur de tourner en rond et vit Draco Malfoy s'avancer vers lui.

Le Serpentard avait revêtu son habituel masque de froideur, on aurait dit qu'il avait oublié les paroles dites un jour dans la grande salle.

Harry déglutit en se rappelant ces évènements et sentit une vague nausée montrer sa bouche.

-Oh quel dommage ! J'ai manqué ta tête ! Quoique ce n'est pas plus mal, je suis sûr que cette pauvre pierre est soulagée de ne pas t'avoir touché lança-t-il

Le sourire sarcastique du blond énervait au plus au point le survivant.

-Je suis plutôt certain qu'elle est contente d'avoir quitté tes sales mains Malfoy !

Le regard du Serpentard se durcit.

-En tout cas Potter j'en connaît un qui était content d'être entre certaines mains hier soir ! s'exclama-t-il avec hargne.

Harry sentit l'incompréhension l'envahir.

-De quoi parles tu ? Tu divagues ! Pourquoi me racontes tu cela ?

-Oh c'est juste qu'il se passe de drôles de choses après le couvre feu chez les Serpentard tu ne trouves pas ? fit remarquer le blond en s'avançant délibérément vers l'eau.

Il l'atteint et pesta quand ses chaussures furent mouillées.

Le Gryffondor sursauta quand il entendit le juron, le même que celui de la veille, dit avec la même intonation, la même voix.

Il tourna la tête pour cherche r la source du son et tout couleur déserta son visage quand il rencontra celui du Serpentard, où le sourire se faisait plus présent que jamais.

-Je t'ai connu moins lent Potter ! Ricana-t-il

-Je…Tu…Hier…Celui qui…Toi balbutia Harry

-Oui c'était moi dans mon infinie magnificence Pote Potter ! Quelle clairvoyance, même si réfléchir à bas débit -le débit normal étant trop élevé pour toi- t'a coûté l'usage de la parole dit le blond

Le survivant sortit de son mutisme grandissant, paniqué mais refusant de se laisser faire.

-Et dans ton immense gentillesse Malefoy, tu vas te charger de faire passer la nouvelle et tu me préviens avant, quelle noblesse, tu ferais un très bon Gryffondor ironisa le brun en dégainant discrètement sa baguette.

Il lui lancerait un sort de stupéfixion et irait chercher Severus aussi vite que ses jambes pourraient le porter.

Mais apparemment son geste n'avait pas été si discret que ça.

-N'y pense même pas Potter ! L'avisa Malefoy

Harry s'immobilisa quand il sentit plus qu'il ne vit la baguette de l'autre pointée sur lui et la sienne s'envoler.

-Rogue a été plus coopératif l'informa-t-il

-Séverus ? Demanda Harry incrédule

-Séverus ? Répéta le blond en imitant la voix d'un bébé, comme c'est mignon vous êtes devenus un vrai couple maintenant ma parole ! J'avoue que j'en ai été surpris reprit-il, mais cet idiot t'aime tu sais ? Sinon il n'aurait jamais cédé aussi facilement, qu'en j'y repense ça se sentait à des kilomètres ! Je me demandais ce qu'il avait contre le wistiti, plus que d'habitude j'entends, mais hier j'ai compris et je n'aurais jamais imaginé une telle chose, comment etait-ce possible ? Etait-ce récent ? Ou jouiez vous la comédie depuis longtemps ?

Le brun refusa de répondre à ces questions mais en posa une autre à la place.

-Que veux tu à la fin ? Murmura-t-il.

-Je l'attendais cette question ! S'écria le Serpentard

Il se rapprocha, jusqu'à l'oreille du Gryffondor.

-Toi bien sûr, il mordilla le lobe de l'oreille, j'ai attendu patiemment, mon heure est enfin arrivée et la tienne aussi petit lion.

« « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « HS » » » » » » » » » » » » » » » » »

_Ne suis-je pas sadique ? Lol_

_Je me suis plu vachement à écrire ce chapitre et j'espère que vous allez aimé et me laissé un max de reviews, auxquels j'aurait un mal fou à répondre !_

_Ceux qui ont trouvé le précédent trop court devraient me pardonner avec celui-ci, en tout je pris aussi fort qu'on peut le faire à propos de ce sujet pour ça. _

_Je vous souhaite un bon week-end et à ceux comme moi dont les cours reprennent la semaine prochaine beaucoup de courage !_

_Kisu _


	11. un plan raté!

Disclaimer : rien est à moi  
Note : après la lecture si vous voulez bien ! lol

Titre : Décharge Electrique 

Chapitre onze : Un plan raté ! 

Cher parrain

Si vous lisez cette lettre, c'est parce que je vous écrit ( ndt délire de moi !)  
Comment allez vous depuis la dernière fois ? Moi, je suis de plus en plus content et pour cause, c'est avec une profonde satisfaction que je vous convie, mon très cher parrain, à des réjouissances organisées dans mes quartiers, ce soir même.  
Je vous serais gré d'accepter mon invitation sans quoi, je me vérais dans l'obligeance d'informer à tous, notre petit secret.

Avec la certitude de votre venue 

Draco Malefoy

Ps : Potter sera là et très peu vêtu, venez profiter du spectacle

Quel petit merdeux !  
Severus qui d'ordinaire ne recevait aucun courrier le matin, tenait serrée dans son poing la lettre de son filleul, conscient des regards curieux qu'il attirait.  
Il se leva brusquement et traversa à grandes enjambées la grande salle avec rage.

Quel petit con !  
Il ne savait pas ce qui le retenait d'aller lui donner la plus belle raclée de sa vie.  
Mais il ne voulait pas attirer les soupçons sur lui.  
«Potter sera là et très peu vêtu »  
Et maintenant par sa faute à lui Harry était obliger de se vendre.  
Pourquoi avait-il accepté ? Peut-être qu'il voulait coucher avec le blond…

Mais il ne pu blâmer plus longtemps le Gryffondor, il avait après tout céder aussi au chantage du Serpentard.  
Il osait ! Aller jusqu'à l'inviter à assister à leurs ébats.  
« cher parrain » Le garçon se moquait de lui en plus !   
Tremblant de ressentiment, Severus se laissait choir sur son fauteuil.  
Il ne pouvait pas laisser faire cela !  
Il ne savait pas comment mais Drago ne devait pas le faire, il n'avait pas le droit de faire subir cela à Harry.

Il pensait que le Serpentard se serait contenter de le faire chanter lui, dans un vague espoir.  
Mais la réalité était là, écrasante, accablante :  
Harry, son Harry allait se faire posséder sous ses yeux, par un autre homme.  
Il ne le supporterait pas.

La vie était vraiment ironique, lui n'avait pas terminer l'initiation du garçon, quelqu'un d'autre le ferait à sa place.  
Mais ce n'était plus une question de sexe.  
Sinon il ne sentirait pas son cœur de serré en pensant à la soirée qui les attendait.

Pourquoi avaient-ils céder au chantage ?  
Après tout, que tout le monde le sache ne devait pas être aussi terrible que ça, les gens les railleraient mais sans plus, de toutes les façons tous savaient que le sortilège choisissait les personnes les plus improbables d'aller ensemble. 

Mais le problème était que si Voledemort l'apprenait d'un manière ou d'une autre, il lui demanderait sûrement de lui apporter Harry, le tuerait pour son refus ou le piègerait pour l'avoir.

Sa poitrine se comprima encore plus, il tenait plus au gamin que ce qu'il voulait admettre.  
Il ne devait pas le laisser toucher Harry !  
Il fallait qu'il réfléchisse à un plan pour ce soir, quelque chose qui ferait si peur au Serpentard qu'il arrêterait net son petit jeu et se tairait jusqu'au-delà de sa mort sur cette affaire.

Son regard tomba alors sur une liane posée sur son étagère et il eu un sourire sardonique, il avait exactement ce qu'il fallait !

Pourquoi ? Pourquoi !  
C'était toujours lui qui tombait dans ce genre de pétrin.  
En plus ce n'était même pas un piège caché…   
Le trou se trouvait là, à ses pieds et en grand Gryffondor stupide qu'il était, au lieu de le contourner soigneusement il avait préféré se vautrer dedans !  
Tête la première qui plus est !

Harry se trouvait devant une espèce d'ensemble de filaments qui une fois portée ne cacherait rien du tout de son corps au blond.  
Le Serpentard lui avait envoyé le paquet le matin même, au moment où Severus avait reçu son courrier et était sortit furieux.

Il se doutait bien de ce qui y figurait, Draco le lui avait laissé entendre.  
Les larmes inondèrent ses joues, il ne voulait pas que le maître des potions le voie se faire prendre comme une pute par le blond.  
Il avait si honte et se sentait déjà si sale pendant qu'il observait la tenue accrochée en face de lui.

Un sentiment d'impuissance l'étreignait, il ne voulait pas en parler à Ron, il ne voulait pas sentir le regard de pitié ou même de dégoût de celui-ci sur lui.  
Et puis d'abord, comment arriverait-il à lui expliquer la situation ?

Merlin qu'il le haïssait à cet instant !  
Il le détestait plus que toutes les années précédentes réunies.  
Il avait pensé que sa première fois serait avec Severus. 

Severus… il l'aimait vraiment beaucoup  
Il brûlait littéralement de passion pour lui.  
Mais il était sûr qu'appart son initiation, rien d'autre ne l'intéressait.  
Et il en souffrait énormément, c'est pourquoi les mots de Draco avaient fait bondir son cœur, il avait pu croire l'espace d'une seconde que ses sentiments pour le professeur étaient réciproques, mais maintenant il savait qu'il s'agissait d'une ruse pour l'amadouer.

Lui, en était fou amoureux, il avait donc décider de se donner à lui, même sans amour, il aimait suffisamment pour deux…  
Il rit amèrement  
Finalement, il ne se donnerait pas à lui mais pour lui.  
Il essuya rageusement ses larmes, il se devait d'être fort.  
Il irait retrouvé Malefoy, mais ce qui était sûr, il ne porterait pas cette chose !

Le Serpentard l'attendait, assis nonchalamment sur son divan ;  
La pièce avait l'air confortable, et les murs étaient tapissés de vert et argent.  
Une table basse trônait au milieu du petit salon sur un tapis de couleur argent.

-En retard Potter ! Tu n'as vraiment aucune éducation, il est vrai que les moldus ne sont pas réputés pour leur finesse, ni les clochards avec qui tu sympathise.

Harry serra les poings, mais ne dit rien, il ne voulait pas lui donner ce plaisir.  
-As-tu perdu ta langue Potter ?  
- tu sais ce qu'on dit Malefoy, on répond aux imbéciles par le silence, on ne répond pas au cour de pied d'un âne, ou encore le silence est la meilleure expression du mépris finit-il par cracher.

Le blond se leva brusquement et saisi le bras du brun.  
-tu es bien instruit pour une prostituée Potter ! Susurra-t-il   
Il l'emmena de force dans sa chambre et le jeta avec violence sur le lit.  
-je vois bien que tu n'as pas mis mon petit cadeau constata Draco, d'une voix froide  
Il leva sa baguette et Harry se trouva lié au montant du lit. 

Draco s'assit à califourchon sur lui et le brun pu sentit l'érection grandissante de l'héritier des Malefoy sur lui.  
Il garda les yeux fixés au plafond pendant que le blond le déshabillait.

Severus était satisfait de lui, son plan marcherait comme sur des roulettes, ce gamin ne toucherait pas à son initié, il en était sûr !  
Mais le gamin semblait avoir tout prévu.  
En effet quand le brun arriva, les hostilités avaient déjà commencé.

Harry avait le sexe gonflé devant ses lèvres hermétiquement closes et était aussi nu que le blond.  
Il finit par sourire quand celui-ci lui arracha sa baguette, furieux.   
Il avait la nette impression que les choses ne se passaient pas comme le serpentard l'aurait voulu.  
Manifestement, Harry se rebellait et lui-même se ferait un plaisir de l'achever, on ne provoquait pas le maître des potions sans en subir les conséquences !

C'est pour cela que ni le bonsoir narquois ni la chaise haute mise à sa disposition pour mieux profiter de la scène qui lui était destinés ne lui ôtèrent son self contrôle.   
Il croisa le regard implorant du Gryffondor et lui fit un signe d'encouragement.  
Le survivant sut alors que son supplice se terminait bientôt. 

Draco, excité comme jamais baladait ses mains sur le corps du brun et représenta sa virilité à l'entrée de sa bouche.  
-Si tu n'ouvres pas la bouche ma petite catin, je forcerai et ça risque de te faire très mal quand je te prendrai tout à l'heure haleta-t-il.  
Severus serra violemment les poings, il commençait à s'enerver mais le moment n'était pas encore venu.

L'absence de réaction si ce n'est le resserrement des lèvres de l'autre lui firent perdre patience, il s'enfonça brusquement et poussa un râle de plaisir.  
Lorsque le directeur des Serpentards vit le membre faire des vas et viens il poussa un rugissement et lança la liane sui s'enroula autour de lui  
Le blond hurla de douleur et se retira.  
Il cria de peur quand il aperçut la ligne rose entourant la base de son pénis.

-Qu'est ce que vous m'avez fait ? s'écria-t-il en regardant tour à tour son parrain et Harry.  
-Il n'y est pour rien c'est moi qui vous ai infligé une très belle correction répondit Severus.  
-Quoi ?  
-Vous voyez cher filleul, celle ligne imprimée sur votre peau m'assure que vous ne pourrez pas avoir d'érection, du moins jusqu'à ce qu'elle disparaisse et cela prend environ 2 ans, au moins ricana-t-il  
-Vous…Vous mentez balbutia le blond.

Harry suivait le dialogue, un drap enroulé autour de lui.  
Draco, lui, avisait la trace rose quand le maître des potions se mit à rire.  
-Ca vous apprendra Draco commença-t-il.  
-Je le dirai ! Vous n'avez pas le droit ! Et je raconterai votre petite amourette à mon père, il rira bien et vous vous serez livré au seigneur des ténèbres !  
-Tut tut tut ! Vous ne direz rien du tout monsieur Malefoy, le regard de Severus s'était durcit, il reprit, vous ne ferez rien parce que si votre impuissance est provisoire elle, la nature même de la liane reste active.

Il sortit un morceau de corde grise de sa poche, le blond blémit.   
-Vous n'avez pas ? Murmura-t-il  
-si monsieur se moqua le brun  
Harry lui, regardait curieusement le fil épais, ses petits ricanements momentanément interrompus.  
-C'est quoi ce truc ? Demanda-t-il

Severus fut passablement choqué par son ignorance mais répondit tout de même.  
-C'est une liane que l'on obtient en arrosant une jeune pousse de filet du diable avec de l'infusion d'armoise, on l'appelle couramment le « couteau flexible »  
Harry haussa les sourcils, couteau flexible ?  
Son regard tomba sur l'empreinte entourant Draco, toujours nu.  
Il éclata de rire

-Comme tu l'a certainement compris Harry, dès que monsieur Malefoy voudra nous faire du tord ou cherchera à revêler quoi que ce soit, ce qui fait de lui un homme ne sera plus ! Annonça-t-il joyeusement.  
Harry fit disparaître ses vêtements.  
-Il fait une chaleur extrème dans les couloirs, je suis certain que tu préfererais te rendre dans ton dortoir dans cette tenue, parce que le professeur Rogue et moi restons ici, casse toi ! Lança-t-il.

Ils restèrent là, à fixer la porte par laquelle le Serpentard venait de sortir.  
Peut-être qu'ils n'osaient pas se regarder de peur de laisser échapper des mots trop graves ou d'exagérer en ce moquant plus du blond.  
Mais harry finit par laisser couler ses larmes.  
-Oh… Severus…J'ai vraiment cru que…Gémit-il  
Le professeur se précipita vers son élève  
-Tout est de ma faute, j'aurais du… Non Harry ne pleure pas, je suis là, je ne laisserai jamais plus personne te faire du mal chuchota-t-il en le berçant tendrement

Le survivant se sentait bien dans les bras de l'adulte, les frissons qui les parcouraient et ses douces paroles lui rappelèrent les mots de Draco.  
-Sev…Lorsqu'il a…D'après lui tu …Commença-t-il le cœur battant, tous comptes faits, ce n'était sûrement pas une bonne idée.  
-Qu'est ce qu'il t'a dit, n'aie pas peur.

Il prit son visage entre ses mains mais il vit Harry détourner les yeux.  
-Il m'a raconté que tu étais amoureux de moi dit-il d'une seule traite.  
Severus sentit comme un seau d'eau glacé se reversé sur lui.   
Alors le garçon savait…Combien avait remarqué avant lui-même qu'il chérissait de tendres sentiments pour son élève ?  
Pour lui, il était clair que cela répugnait le Gryffondor cor celui-ci ne voulait même pas ke regarder.  
Il le libéra brusquement de ses bras, certain que son contact aussi devait le gêner

Harry lui était au bord des larmes, envore une fois, il s'insuslta pour avoir cru un instant que cela pourrait être vrai  
Il eu un silence tendu et inconfortable jusqu'à ce que l'adulte finisse par le briser.  
-Eh bien il semblerait que Monsieur Malefoy vous aie mentit, je suis surpris que vous l'ayez cru après tout ce qui c'est passé, mettons les choses au clair, vous etiez mon initié et moi l'initiateur, mais à présent il est grand temps de mettre fin à cette mascarade, Monsieur Potter ! Je vous attends au cour de demain, dit-il froidement

Voilà le plus long chapitre de l'histoire de Décharge Electrique je crois, je sais que je dis cela assez souvent mais là je crois que c'est la bonne, et j'ai complètement oublié de vous dire que ctè mon anif samedi passé ! le 25, mais ce n'est pas grave parce que j'ai eu le plus grand nombre de review pour le chp du 24 qu'on reçut les autres chp et c'est un beua cadeau  
Jvous souhaite un trè bon week-end  
Plus que 2 chp environ avant la fin !


	12. Douloureuse réalité

Disclaimer : y a seulement l'histoire qui est à moi

Note de l'auteur : plus qu'un chapitre, snifffeuuuu

**_-----------------------------------------------Titre : Décharge Electrique--------------------------------_**

**_--------------------------------------------Chapitre douze : Douloureuse réalité-----------------------_**

Harry était resté longtemps, recroquevillé, dans un état de choc total, il n'arrivait tout simplement pas à croire qu'il ne pourrait plus embrasser, tenir son amour dans ses bras ou le regarder.

Il savait que Severus ne l'aimait pas à présent, mais il avait pensé qu'importe la réponse à sa question, il pourrait continuer son initiation.

Mais les mots de l'adulte avaient été si froids, ils lui avaient fait tellement de mal.

A présent, il observait la salle de potions avec crainte, qui aurait cru qu'il avait un jour regardé cette même porte avec de l'excitation, de la joie et de l'impatience ?

Qu'il venait même en avance pour profiter de la présence de l'enseignant en attendant le soir ?

Aujourd'hui il traînait les pieds pour y entrer, la tête baissée et les épaules basses afin de se faire le plus petit possible.

Ron a ses cotés, s'interrogeait sur le comportement de son ami, celui-ci était revenu la veille, la mine défaite, les yeux rouges et s'était enfermé à double sort dans son lit, ignorant les appels de ses condisciples.

Ils ne s'étaient pas plus parlés le matin.

Mais le roux pensait que cela avait rapport avec l'initiateur et que quelque chose de mal s'était produit.

Pour l'instant, il avait décidé de le laisser tranquille, il lui parlerait sûrement quand il le voudrait ; il espérait juste que ça ne tarde pas, car il souffrait de voir son amour dans ce état de détresse.

Le brun pénétra dans le cachot avec une forte appréhension.

hhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhssssssssssssssssssssssssssssshhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhssssssssssss

Harry essoufflé, se jeta sur son lit, ferma ses rideaux et laissa couler ses larmes pour de bon.

Tout ce temps, il s'était efforcé de ne pas pleurer mais pendant le cours le maître des potions l'avait tout simplement ignoré.

Il n'avait même pas eu droit aux remarques cinglants ni aux rictus ironiques.

Il n'avait pas essayé de rabaisser le Gryffondor plus bas que les abysses de l'océan.

Non ! Il m'avait tout bonnement ignoré !

Il avait comme à son habitude arpenté la salle pour contrôler les chaudrons et recueillit les fioles remplies d'échantillon.

Mais ne lui avait adressé aucun regard, aucun commentaire quant à sa potion qu'il s'était appliqué à bâcler pour le faire réagir.

Par conséquent Harry ne pouvait dire ce qui était pire entre l'ignorance, le silence flagrants et l'animosité clairement exprimée.

Et puis, ne dit-on pas, le silence est la meilleure expression du mépris ?

Pourquoi le Serpentard se comportait-il d'une manière aussi ignoble ?

Après tout, le brun n'avait commit aucun crime sauf de l'aimer et de nourrir l'espoir que cela soit réciproque.

Il ne méritait aussi blessant de la part de son professeur.

Il prit une décision, il irait le voir le soir même pour tout lui dire.

Toute cette histoire n'était certainement qu'un horrible malentendu.

Ils mettraient les choses au clair, il lui dirait qu'il l'aimait plus que tout, et advienne que pourra !

HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP»«SRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSR

Son entrain, pourtant s'était volatilisé dès qu'il s'arrêta devant le portrait de la faucheuse qui gardait les appartements de son aimé.

Celle-ci brandit sa faux.

-Le mot de passe ? Demanda-t-elle de sa voix menaçante d'outre tombe.

On aurait dit qu'il qu'elle s'apprêta à vous arracher le cœur ou un quelconque membre bien charnu qu'elle pourrait atteindre.

Il s'agissait sûrement pour cette raison là que nul à part une poignée de personne n'était jamais entré dans le mini appartement de Severus Rogue.

Les plus sensibles s'effrayaient seulement à la vue du tableau et les plus courageux prenaient leurs jambes à leur cou une fois que la peinture s'animait.

Harry avait éclaté de rire la première fois qu'il eut vraiment fait attention à l'œuvre.

Severus en avait été amusé et avait changé de mot de passe, mais Harry doutait qu'il aie gardé celui qu'il avait choisi ce jour-là.

-J'adore le rire d'Harry dit-il, le cœur battant.

Cependant à la place de l'habitude apparition d'une porte en chène, un gloussement lugubre se fit entendre.

-Il semblerait que ce ne soit plus le cas mon garçon se moqua le sombre personnage.

Le brun sentit ses yeux s'humidifiés mais il tint bon, apparemment le mot de passe avait changé ( nda: noonn tu crois ?)

-Et heu…S'il vous plaît, monsieur, hum, madame…Puis-je entré ?

La faucheuse éclata à nouveau de rire.

-Pourquoi vous laisserai-je pénétré dans l'antre de mon maître alors que vous n'avez pas le mot de passe ? Questionna-t-elle.

-Mais vous vous souvenez de moi n'est-ce pas ? Je suis venu tellement de fois ici gémit-il.

-oh, je vois de nombreux visages mon garçon fit-elle en caressant amoureusement sa faux.

Le survivant était certain d'avoir entraperçu l'instant d'avant une tache rouge à l'endroit qu'elle venait de frotter avec ses doigts décharnés.

-Cependant jeune homme, je me souviens de vous, car je n'avais jamais vu une personne avec laquelle le maître paraisse heureux ou riait sincèrement ; si j'avais un jour posséder un cœur je vous avoue que cela m'aurait fait de la peine de vous faire remarquer que si vous n'avez plus le mot de passe c'est que vous n'êtes plus désiré en ces lieux poursuit-elle.

Mais j'ai tout de même le droit de vous dire que mon maître ne se trouve pas ici, il s'est absenté voilà déjà…

-Hum

Harry se retourna et son cœur manqua un battement.

Severus Rogue, l'homme pour lequel il avait bravé le couvre feu, Drago Malefoy et par-dessus tout, celui qu'il aimait se tenait là, avec un petit brun aguicheur accroché à son bras.

-Monsieur Potter, puis-je savoir ce que vous faites en dehors de votre salle commune à une heure si tardive et qui plus est devant mais appartements ? Demanda-t-il

-Je voulais _te_ parler, Harry releva fièrement la tête, il ne flancherait pas devant un tel salaud, il ne voulait surtout pas voir les bras liés, ni la tenue obcène que portait, il en était certain, la pute qu'il s'était payée à Pré-au-Lard.

-Potter ? Potter ? Harry Potter ? S'excita celui-ci.

-J'ignorais que les…_Personnes…De votre genre _étaient douées de paroles ironisa Harry.

-Oh mais si, si , vous m'entendez n'est-ce pas ? Je parle.

Le brun roula les yeux, en plus il s'agissait d'une prostituée stupide, franchement, l'homme aurait pu mieux choisir.

-Non monsieur Potter, ce que vous ignorez, c'est que mon désir le plus chère est que vous vous éloignez de ma personne, ôtez vous de mon chemin déclara le professeur d'une voix glaciale en s'avançant.

Il se dirigea vers le portrait avec le jeune homme gloussant à son bras.

Harry partit en courant, les joues trempées et la vue brouillées par de larmes.

« Cent points en moins pour Gryffondor » et « Potter ? C'était Harry Potter n'est-ce pas ? » Furent les seules choses qu'il entendit.

_Voilà, 3 petites pages web, oui je sais j'ai déjà fait mieux mais c'était un dernier chapitre de cette longueur là ou l'avant chap, alors j'ai fait mon choix, donc le prochain sera plus long. Mais pour compenser j'ai mis le la 1ère partie de mon two shot, harry/neville, si ça vous dit !_

_Je vous souhaite un très bon week- end et semaine._

_Je sais pas pour vous, mais moi je l'adore ma faucheuse !_

_J'ai eu un mal fou à l'écrire ce chp là, mais j'espère qu'il va vous plaire._

_au fait j'ai mis un os en ligne, j'aimerais biens voir ça slash Dray/ryry comme ça vous allez trè vite me pardonner la courtesse ( ça se di?) de ce chapitre là_

Alors, revieweurs, reviewer ! lol

Kiss


	13. Amour rime avec Electricité

Disclaimer : rien ne m'appartient sauf la mise en scène

Note : en bas, après la lecture si vous voulez bien…

« « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « Titre : Décharge Electrique » » » » » » » » » » » » » »

« « « « « « « « « « « « « « « Chapitre treize : Amour rime avec électricité » » » » » » » » » »

_Long chapitre pour me faire pardonner l'attente…_

_Attention lemonnnn, bien que je pense que certain soient plutôt contents… pour le nombre de foi où me la demandé (hein Ishtar...)_

« « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « HS » » » » » » » » » » » » » » » » » » »

Après le départ précipité du Gryffondor, le petit jeune homme brun et le maître des potions pénétrèrent dans les appartements de celui-ci.

Severus se sentait mal, subitement il avait le sentiment qu'il lui manquait une part importante de lui, sans laquelle il lui serait impossible de vivre.

Mais il avait surtout la désagréable et nette impression que son bras ne lui appartenait plus.

En effet, le brun se collait tellement à lui qu'il ne restait plus aucun espace entre eux et serrait sans aucune douceur son bras contre lui.

Si bien qu'il sentait déjà des fourmilles remonter le long de son avant-bras.

Le prostitué émit un sifflement appréciateur, ses yeux tournant à une vitesse impressionnante autour de la pièce.

Puis il le lâcha et se pencha en se cambrant sensuellement pour attraper un morceau de raisin sur une grappe qui trônait au milieu de sa table basse.

Il se mit à pousser en dégustant des petits gémissements qui se voulaient excitants.

Mais à la place, le Serpentard était de plus en plus dégoûté.

Qu'est-ce qu'il lui avait pris d'aller le chercher à Pré-au-Lard ?

Un petit brun en plus ! Il ne faisait qu'entacher l'image du Gryffondor.

Pourtant, quand le prostitué voyant que son client ne se décidait pas, lui demanda de lui faire visiter sa chambre, il ne réagit pas.

Pire encore ! Ses jambes se mirent en marche automatiquement, ponctuées par les gloussements stupides de celui qui suivait ses pas.

Il fut renversé sans ménagement sur le couvre lit et vit avec une horreur grandissante son futur amant commencer à s'effeuiller lentement.

En tant normal ce spectacle aurait été l'expression de la tentation même, cependant Severus lui, se demandait de manière affolée ce qu'il faisait là.

Il s'assit à califourchon sur lui et entreprit de parsemer son cou de baisers.

Le Gryffondor était partit en pleurant…

Le prostitué s'attaqua à sa robe noire.

S'il avait pleuré, cela voulait dire qu'il lui avait fait du mal…

Son futur amant lui enleva sa robe pour laisser place à une chemise et un pantalon noirs.

Mais s'il lui avait fait du mal, alors le survivant l'aimait-il ?

Il se redressa brusquement, reversant le jeune homme sur le sol.

-Qu'est ce qui se passe ? Vous n'êtes pas content maître ? Demanda celui-ci d'une voix langoureuse.

-Vas-t'en ! Cracha Severus

-Non mais, ça ne va pas ?

Le petit brun semblait avoir perdu toute sa superbe, il affichait maintenant une image quelque peu désarçonnée

Le maître des potions courut vers la sortie, il devait en avoir le cœur net !

Le prostitué était hors de lui, le Serpentard avait ignoré ses appels et était partit.

Il l'avait laissé, lui ! Le numéro un de son patron !

Et puis quand il l'avait vu arriver devant le centre, il avait tout de suite cerner le type.

Franchement, qu'elle genre de personne portait un pantalon et une chemise noirs, sous une robe elle-même noire ?

Il ricana, le pauvre devrait être encore vierge, il s'agissait sûrement d'un de ces vieux coincés dont personne ne voulait.

Il observa avec intérêt les bibelots et artefacts autour de lui, les tapis richement décorés et l'argenterie dans les meubles la bas

Tout cela devait coûter une fortune…

Et s'il y avait des sorts qu'il maîtrisait, il s'agissait de ceux du rétrécissement et de l'agrandissement des objets.

Il s'approcha lentement de la montre posée sur la table basse à coté des raisins et qu'il avait remarquée plus tôt.

Le professeur avait été si grossier avec lui…

Tut ! Tut ! Tut, on ne devrait pas laisser traîner des objets de valeur comme cela…

« « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « HS » » » » » » » » » » » » » » » » » » »

Ron rangeait ses affaires qui gisaient un peu partout dans le dortoir quand la porte s'ouvrit à la volée.

Il vit avec stupeur Harry se précipiter sur lui pour l'embrasser avec fougue.

Le baiser fut rapide mais profond.

Ron avait été trop surpris pour le repousser.

-Mais que ?

-Fais moi l'amour gémit Harry

Il le renversa sur le lit et leurs vêtements s'élevèrent pour se poser au pied du lit.

Harry était brutal et leur étreinte sans douceur.

Le roux ne voulait pas le prendre de cette manière, il se redressa.

-Qu'est ce que tu fais ! S'écria Harry

Ron remarqua les larmes qui perlaient aux coins de ses yeux et les traces sur ses joues.

-Que s'est-il passé Harry ? Demanda-t-il

-Comment ça qu'est-ce qui c'est passé ?

-Tu connais beaucoup de gens qui pleurent en faisant l'amour ? Ironisa-t-il

Puis il reprit en soupirant

-Ecoute Harry, tu sais que je t'aime, non ne dis rien ! Tu sais que je suis fou amoureux de toi, depuis quand je ne sais pas, peut-être la première où je t'ai vu, mais je sais aussi que ton bonheur ne se fera pas à mes côtés pour la simple et bonne raison que l'homme de ta vie c'est Severus Rogue…

-Lui ne m'aime pas ! S'exclama le brun, il a changé son mot de passe, je l'ai vu, devant ses appartements, avec cette catin ! Je l'aime tellement Ron finit-il par gémir.

-Quoi ! Le roux soupira, pourquoi la vie est-elle si compliquée ?

Le brun rit tristement et se blottit contre son meilleur ami.

-Ca aurait été si facile si j'avais été amoureux de t-

-Chut !

Il les firent s'étendre tous les deux et Harry lui raconta toute l'histoire.

A la fin, le roux était choqué, il était clair pour lui aussi que le professeur n'y avait vu que du sexe et pas autre chose, il ne prendrait pas sa défense comme la fois dernière.

Il eu un pincement au cœur quand il se dit qu'il aurait pu éviter un tel chagrin s'il ne l'avait pas littéralement poussé dans les bras du directeur de Serpentard.

Quant à Malefoy, il s'occuperait de son cas plus tard ; il détestait ses cheveux trop blond, trop soyeux et il tirerait une profonde satisfaction à les voir au fond d'une poubelle tous ses exception, et surtout, à contempler les reflets du soleil sur le crâne de l'ex-blond.

-Je te garderais près de moi Harry, il le tint plus fort contre lui, je te chérirais,

-Oh tu es si bon Ron gémit fortement le brun

A cet instant un bruit sourd de claquement se fit entendre et tous deux sursautèrent.

Le plus grand se leva précipitamment.

-C'est la fenêtre, il soupira, elle s'est refermée toute seule, pourtant je ne me souviens pas l'avoir ouverte, j'ai quand même une peur bleue !

Il posa sa main sur sa poitrine, là où son cœur battait follement.

Il se rendit compte qu'il était nu comme un ver et que les autres n'allaient pas tarder à monter.

-Non ! Dit Harry comme il se penchait pour récupérer leurs vêtements.

Le roux releva la tête, interloqué

-Tu ne veux quand même pas que l'on reste dans cette tenue n'est ce pas ? Questionna-t-il

Il se sentait gêné d'être ainsi à découvert, surtout quand les yeux verts du survivant le détaillaient.

Il vit le brun aussi nu que lui se glisser sous les draps et tapoter la place près de lui.

Ron soudain timide, s'avança doucement et ne pu s'empêcher de frémir quand leurs peaux furent en contact.

Ils s'endormirent presque aussitôt, le bras de Ron autour d'Harry.

Ils n'avaient même pas récupéré leurs vêtements, ni tirer les rideaux du lit.

Tant pis, les autres les trouveraient comme cela, le roux espérait seulement que le cri que pousserait Neville en les voyant ne réveillerait pas toute la tour.

« « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « HS » » » » » » » » » » » » » » » » » » » » »

Severus était recroquevillé sur sol froid de son salon.

Il ne voulait pas y croire mais le Gryffondor était un très bon acteur ; il avait simulé le bonheur parfait avec lui pendant tout ce temps.

Il avait même feint la tristesse la plus profonde à coups de pleurs déchirants.

S'il avait su, il aurait profité du beau jeune homme qu'il avait pris à Pré-au-Lard.

« « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « Flash Back » » » » » » » » » » » » » » » » »

Le maître des potions courait à en perdre haleine ; il était pressé d'aller retrouver son aimé mais il stoppa net, devant la flopée d'élèves qui avaient été retenus dans la grande salle à cause d'une troupe théâtrale en promotion.

Alors il décida de passer par le parc afin d'atteindre la fenêtre qui donnait directement sur la chambre des Gryffondor de septième année dans le dortoir des garçons.

Il brûlait d'excitation quand il souleva délicatement la vitre de ses mains moites.

Il fut d'abord passablement dégoûté par les vêtements éparpillés au pied du lit à sa droite puis il plissa les yeux apercevant un éclair jaune.

Il devint livide lorsqu'il reconnu l'écharpe que portait le brun ce soir là.

Il se força à sourire, il y avait eu trop de malentendus, et cette fois encore ce n'était pas ce qu'il croyait.

Ah ! Des chuchotements provenaient du lit.

Il pencha la tête et déglutit, il observait à présent deux corps nus étroitement enlacés, apparemment il était bien dans le dortoir des garçons…

-Oh Ron tu es si bon !

Le professeur laissa tomber la vitre sous le choc et se précipita vers ses appartements le cœur au bord des lèvres.

« « « « « « « « « « « « « « « Fin du Flash Back » » » » » » » » » » » » » » » » » »

Cette voix…Il l'aurait reconnu entre mille !

Le Gryffondor pleurait parce qu'il allait aux putes et prenait du bon temps avec un de ses condisciples l'heure qui suivait !

Il s'endormit bercé par le goût salé de ses larmes et la température glaciale des dalles.

« « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « HS » » » » » » » » » » » » » » » » » » » » » »

Le lendemain matin, la grande salle était en ébullition.

Le survivant et l'avant dernier des enfants Weasley avaient été surpris au lit la veille, les vêtements éparpillés au sol et leur étreinte serrée ne laissaient aucun doute sur ce qui avait précédé.

Certains étaient curieux, d'autres ne voulaient rien entendre s'apparentant à cette histoire.

Les uns semblaient dégoûtés, les autres amusés.

Il y en avait qui affirmaient qu'ils s'en doutaient ou que ça ne durerait pas.

Mais tous, en faisaient des gorges chaudes.

Seulement les concernés se tenaient à l'écart.

Harry mâchouillait un morceau de toast et Ron repoussait tous ceux qui voulaient les approcher.

Hermione elle boudait un peu pour n'avoir été mise au courant de toute l'histoire que le matin même, mais elle avait été si occupée avec son initiateur à elle…

Le brun tendait la main pour attraper un autre pain grillé quand tout bruit cessa autour de lui.

Etonné, il regarda frénétiquement dans toutes les directions et fut aveuglé par une lumière blanche.

Lorsqu'il reprit connaissance, il se tenait devant le maître des potions

Il ne voyait que ses yeux noirs qui le scrutaient avec désir.

Alors il perdit control.

Une force magnétique l'attirait vers lui.

Severus eut juste le temps de contempler un instant ses yeux verts avant que le brun ne prenne possession de ses lèvres.

Il sentait déjà l'érection du plus jeune contre sa cuisse.

Alors il sut que cette fois-ci serait la bonne.

Il n'y aurait pas d'hésitation de la part d'Harry, lui-même ne souhait plus attendre et personne ne viendrait les surprendre

A condition qu'il barricade sa porte…

Il quitta avec regret la chaleur de sa bouche de sa langue sucrée.

-A-Attends haleta-t-il

Harry grogna et repris ses lèvres, il n'en pouvait plus d'attendre !

Le maître des potions suçait ces lèvres charnues avec délectation tandis que le Gryffondor gémissait de volupté.

Il entrouvrit la bouche et l'adulte s'empressa de répondre à sa demande.

-Non je veux balbutia Severus

-Toi ! Termina Harry, bien décidé à ne pas le laisser s'échapper.

Pour cela, il se mit à reculer vers la chambre en faisant glisser lentement ses vêtements.

Le professeur déglutit, lança seulement un sort d'insonorisation et empoigna son initié.

Ils entrèrent avec empressement dans la pièce, au contact de leur peau respective et des draps du lit, une forte onde électrique les traversa, les laissant pantois.

Ils n'avaient échangé que des baisers fiévreux mais le plaisir qui en ressortait semblait infini.

Il ne restait à Harry qu'un boxer bleu avec des petits balais qui voletaient alors que son amant demeurait vêtu.

Il le renversa et s'assit à califourchon sur lui, il commença à se frotter contre lui.

-Alors professeur gémit-il, vous savez que si nous sommes surpris vous allez vous faire renvoyer ? Et puis j'ai cours là, je devrais y aller.

-Ne dis pas de bêtise geint Severus en agita les hanches.

Ils se retrouvèrent nus sous un coup de poignet.

Le maître des potions plaque le Gryffondor sur le lit et parsema son cou de baisers brûlant.

-J'ignorais que tu maîtrisait la magie sans baguette haleta celui-ci alors que l'adulte descendait un peu plus vers le bas.

Il ahana franchement quand il sentit son mamelon droit être aspiré tandis qu'il titillait l'autre.

Severus passa sa main d'un toucher aérien qui fit frémir Harry, le long du creux des reins.

Il le fixa des yeux, émut du cadeau que Merlin lui offrait.

Il fit glisser ses doigts sur le membre tendu.

Harry émit un petit cri et se cambra.

-Il n'y a beaucoup de choses que tu ignores chéri susurra le Serpentard.

Il prit soudain la hampe en bouche et amorça de lents mouvements.

Le survivant essayait désespérément d'accélérer le rythme mais dû se résoudre à subir l'affolante cadence imposée.

Il tenait les draps dans ses poings et les déchira quand la langue joueuse s'enroula autour de son gland.

Lorsque Severus délaissa son érection il ne put retenir un grognement de protestation vite remplacé par un cri de plaisir.

La langue mutine caressait son intimité lui faisant goûter la sensation chaude et humide.

-Oh Sev' gémit-il, prends moi, je n'en peux plus

Celui-ci introduit un doigt puis deux pour le préparer pendant que Harry écartait les cuisses afin de faire de la place en se tortillant délicieusement.

-Vient maintenant réussit-il à dire

Le maître des potions le tint fermement contre le lit mais quand il fut entièrement Harry repoussa sa poigne pour s'accrocher à son cou et oublier la distension toute de même douloureuse de son intimité.

Il avait la chair de poule et son corps commença à être agité de spasmes de plaisir.

Le Serpentard tremblait, se retenait de le prendre fortement.

Ils commencèrent une série de vas et viens ponctuée par leurs gémissements et leurs cris.

Severus leva la tête et tenta de graver la merveilleuse image.

Harry les yeux assombris par le désir, ses lèvres entrouvertes d'où s'échappaient des mots incohérents et des douces plaintes…

Harry tellement beau…

Harry qui lui faisait voir des étoiles

Harry qu'il aimait tant

Il accéléra la cadence, butant sur la prostate de son amant à chaque coup.

Enfin, il eut une explosion de sensations et deux hurlements mêlés.

Aucun ne remarqua qu'au dessus du lit du métal en fusion parsemé d'éclair plana quelque secondes avant de s'évanouir.

Un sentiment de plénitude les habitait.

Pourtant quand Severus de fut retiré, il réalisa ce qu'il venait de se passer

Le charme profitait une fois de plus d'eux.

Il observa, la mort dans l'âme, Harry qui dérivait vers le sommeil.

Cette fois-ci c'était finit, l'initiation terminée, il se retrouverait seul.

Mais il devait demeurer l'inflexible professeur de potions.

Il jetterait le Gryffondor avant de se faire jeter ! ( _ndt : comme une ordure oui,non mais vraiment !..)_

-Hum hum

Les yeux verts brouillés par la fatigue se posèrent avec confusion sur lui avant de s'éclairer.

-Vous ne comptez quand même pas passer la journée ici, monsieur Potter ? Demanda-t-il d'une voix glaciale.

Harry se redressa complètement réveillé, les larmes avaient remplacé l'éclat de joie.

-Pourquoi fais-tu ça ? Tu ne m'aimes donc vraiment pas ? Sanglota-t-il

Severus était dégoûté

-Ne me refais pas le coup des larmes ! Tu dois être content, ton initiation est finie, tu pourras te montrer dans les bras de ton Weasley, même si jusque là tu ne t'es pas gêné pour le faire cracha-t-il

Harry baissa les yeux.

-C'est toi que j'aime, je t'aime ! S'exclama-t-il

Le maître des potions renifla

-A d'autres ! Je suppose que tu me l'aurais dit la nuit dernière si je t'en avais laisser le temps…Avant d'aller coucher avec Ronald Weasley

-Quoi ? Cette fois-ci Harry était désorienté.

-Ne joue pas à l'innocent ! Je vous ai vu ! Je vous ai entendu ! Tu gémissais dit Severus accusateur en l'indexant.

-Mais non, qu'est ce que tu racontes ? Je suis partis d'ici anéantit, tu étais avec ce prostitué je pleurais et il m'a consolé expliqua le Gryffondor.

-Tu avais une drôle de façon de pleurer dis moi…Et j'ignorais que l'on avait besoin d'être nu pour…

-On n'a rien fait ! Nous…Je…Oh pardonne moi Severus, j'étais si triste, je l'ai allumé, mais rien ne s'est passé, je pensais à toi, je t'aime ! Implora le brun.

Le Serpentard sentit le doute s'insinuer en lui, il y avait eu tellement de malentendu…

-Je t'aime répéta Harry, et toi tu t'apprêtais a t'envoyer en l'air avec lui, depuis tout ce temps tu jouais avec moi alors que je ne t'ai pas mentit une seule fois murmura-t-il

-Non ! Non S'écria le professeur, je pensais à toi moi aussi, je l'ai laissé ici j'ai couru à ta tour pour aller te retrouver et je vous ai vu tous les deux, j'observais la scène par la fenêtre _( ndt : 'srait pas un brin voyeur notre sevy ?)_

-La fenêtre, Harry comprenait à présent, tu ne peux pas dire que tu ne m'aimes pas lorsque tes yeux hurlent le contraire termina-t-il.

-Il ne s'est vraiment rien passé avec lui ? Demanda timidement le Serpentard.

-Rien, tu as été mon premier Severus, avec Ron nous n'avons rien fait de pousser.

-Mais il t'a touché grogna le professeur

-Je t'aime déclara Harry _( ndt : heu… ça fait pas tout…)_

Ils se fixèrent un moment, un poids enlevé de leurs épaules avant que Severus, fou de joie ne le prenne dans ses bras

-A partir d'aujourd'hui je ne te laisserais plus filer, je ne suis rien sans toi, je me demande encore comment ai-je fait pour vivre ces semaines sans toi ?

Harry coupa ses paroles d'un baiser

-Et moi je ne laisserais plus jamais rien nous séparer.(_ndt :'manquerè plu que ça !)_

Ils se plongèrent dans un moment complice, ne faisant que s'embrasser et se murmurer des je t'aime

-Heu Sev ? Demanda Harry après un certain temps

-Hum ?

-Où sont passés tous tes objets ?

_(ndt ; verifie le marché au puce demain mdr)_

« « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « FIN » » » » » » » » » » » » » » » » » » » » »

_Nooooonnnn ! Pourquoi ?_

_Ce n'est pas juste ! Je vous le dis moi !_

_Mon bébé il a grandit si vite, le voilà qui quitte déjà la maison !_

_En tout cas, voici ma plus longue fic, celle que vous avez le plus aimée ; et qui devait au début ne contenir que dix chapitres._

_Merci à tous ceux qui m'ont suivi jusque là._

_A ma maman qui heureusement n'a pas fouiner dans mes affaires, à ma connaissance en tout cas…_

_Et puis heu, vous trouvez pas qu'Harry est une vraie madeleine dans cette fic ?_

_Je sais pas pour vous mais, on dirait une vraie fille, lol_

_Laissez moi plein de review ok ! c'est un ordre pas une demande !lol_

_Vous me retrouverez normalement la semaine prochaine pour une nouvelle fic, UA drarry, et deux semaines après une autre Harry /Fred/Georges_

_Donc je les ferais en alternance, comme les grands quoi, lol, maintenant j'espère que je pourais géré !_

_Gros bisous a tous _

_Je vous aime_


End file.
